


Where Are My Parents?

by Mnelson101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Teddy knew something bad happened to his parents But not the whole truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some plot twists. Enjoy.

 

Harry and Draco have been together for a few months now. Once the war ended they did’t see much of each other. That’s thanks to Draco. He was embarrassed about what he did during the War. But more embarrassed about his crush on the Chosen One. But they finally got together when Draco entered into the Healers program. Harry heard he was back and went to find his office. 

“Your back.” said Harry who’s heart was skipping beats. He was happy to se his crush again after so many years away. 

“Yes Potter. I’m back.” said Draco with a smirk

“Good. Because now I can do this.” said Harry as he jumped over the desk and kissed Draco forcefully. Draco  bit surprised at first, but soon relaxed and kissed Harry back, wrapping his arms around the former Gryffindor. 

“Harry.” said Draco as he pulled away for air

“Go out with me.” said Harry as he kissed the former Slytherin. 

“It’s about damn time you say that Potter.” said Harry

After that day. One date turned into ten, then a month went by and there were officially a couple. Granted they were both living separately, but Harry was going to ask Draco to move into Grimmauld Place soon. But Harry wanted to spend some time with his Godson Teddy. Harry was ecstatic when Remus and Tonks, asked Harry to be Teddy Lupins Godson. When their untimely deaths came he couldn’t bring himself to see Teddy Just yet. Andromeda  understood. She new how close Harry had been to her daughter and son-in-law. But after a few weeks of grieving, Harry maned up and stopped by every weekend. He always made time for his favorite godson. He wanted to Be in Teddy’s like as much as possible, considering Harry didn’t get to spend much time with his godfather Sirius. So this weekend wasn’t any different. He wanted to hang out with his boyfriend, but Draco was busy with something. Harry apperated to Andromeda’a home, and knocked on the door when he got to the front porch. 

“Good Morning Harry. It’s good to see you.” said Andromeda who was wiping away tears. 

“Morning Andromeda. What’s the matter?” asked Harry noticed the tear tracks on her face.

“Oh Teddy asked about his parents again. I can’t find it in my heart to tell. Every time I try to I begin to cry” she said with fresh tears come done her face.

“It’s alright Andromeda. Hey why don’t you let me take him for the weekend. Give you a break and some time to relax. And if it makes you feel better. If Teddy asks I can tell him. If you want and if you think he’s ready.” said Harry soothing the older women he saw as a mother figure like Mrs. Weasley.

“He’s ready. And I trust you. It’s better he hears it from on of us and not someone else or the from the _Daily Prophet.”_ said Andromeda.

“Ok enough of this, or I’ll start crying. Now where is the little guy?” asked Harry 

“He’s in the sitting room playing with his cousin.” said Andromeda. 

Now Harry should have guessed who it was. But he didn’t put two and two together. He was more forced on how he was gonna tell Teddy the truth. So he walked into the sitting room seeing teddy and Draco playing some sort of wizarding game. Seeing this made Harry fall even more in-love with Draco. 

“Haha. You lose cousin Draco.” said Teddy who stuck out his tongue.

“No fair. You won every game.”said a outing Draco. which made Harry’s heart melt. Who knew Draco was in-touch with his inner child.

“Harry! Your here.” said Teddy as he ran to his godfather. The pink haired boy jumped into Harry’s open arms and hugged him.

“Hey kiddo.” said Harry

“So this is the Gryffindor you’ve been talking so much about.” said Draco.

“Harry have you meet cousin Draco?” Said Teddy who’s hair was now stark blonde like Draco’s

“Yes I have. We went to school together.” said Harry who set down a squirming Teddy. 

“Really tell me about it?” asked Teddy with excitement. 

“Maybe later. Hey Your grandma said you spend the whole weekend with me. Why don’t you and Grandma go pack a bag. I wanna talk to Draco alone for a minute ok kiddo.” said Harry who ruffled Teddys hair which was now a mix of black and blonde. 

“Ok Harry. I’ll be right back. Come on Grandma.” said Teddy as he pulled his Grandma towards his bedroom

“Ok Teddy. I’m coming, Your going to pull me arm out.” said Andromeda 

“So Draco. What are you doing here?” said Harry as he quickly kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Andromeda knew of their relationship but Teddy didn’t.

“I could be asking you the same thing. I wanted to see my Aunt and Cousin. I wasn’t lying about being busy. Plus I didn’t know how to tell you. I’ve changed since school. My extended family means a lot. Plus Teddy is my only cousin now, so I wanna spend as much time with him as possible.” said Draco 

“Well Teddy is my godson. And I’m always here every weekend, or at least I try to be. Even if it’s for a day.” said Harry

“Ok. But how are you his godfather.” said Draco

But before Harry respond Teddy and Andromeda were back in the sitting room. Teddy bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I’m ready Harry. Is Draco coming to?” asked Teddy

“Only if he wants to.” Knowing that his boyfriend will.

“Sure. I’ll come hang with you guys. As long as Harry doesn’t mind.” said Draco

“Not at all. The more the merrier. You guys head outside. I wanna speak to Andromeda before we all leave.” Said harry winking at Andromeda. Once Teddy and Draco were outside playing around. Harry turned to Andromeda.

“I’ll take good care of him. You know I always  do.” said Harry as he soothed the older women again but this time for reassurance. 

“I know you will. Also here is the ring. It was my engagement ring when Ted proposed to me. He would want Draco to have it. I had the gem changed from yellow to green. But where are you going to get a ring?” Said Andromeda 

“Thanks Andromeda. I’m sure Draco will love it. I’m making a pit stop at the Weasleys before we head back to my place.” said Harry who pocketed the ring and hugged the older women

“Be safe. And have him back by dinner, and your more then welcome to join.” said 

“We will. Thanks again. And don’t worry. We’ll be here on time.” said Harry as he walked towards the door to his boys.

“Good bye.” said Andromeda was she closed the door behind Harry.

“Ok boys, We need to make a quick pit stop.” said Harry 

“Were are we going?” asked Teddy who jumped on Harry

“Oomph. Boy are you getting heavy. Were stoping at the Wesley's will quick.” said Harry knowing Draco wouldn’t like it. But to Harry’s surprise Draco didn’t complain.

“Ok thats fine by me. I wonder if weasel I mean Ron  and Hermione will be there. Haven't seen him in awhile.” said Draco who wanted to really be friends with Ron and Hermione.  

“Wow, that’s a first for you. Using their names.” said Harry who really wanted to kiss his boyfriend, or soon to be fiancé.

“I know. But I wanna out all this rivalry behind me. Look at us. Who knew we’d become really good friends.” Draco said winking at Harry.

“I know. If you asked me 10 years ago if I’d be your fiend, I say no. Now enough chit chat. Lets get to the Weasleys before dark. Hold on tightly” said Harry as he grabbed hold of teddy in his arms more tightly and grabbed Draco’s hand

They apperated just outside the front door. They took a minute to catch their breathe. Especially Teddy who wasn’t that used to apperating. 

“You alright there Teddy?” asked Draco who saw Teddy look a bit sick.

“Yeah I’m just a bit dizzy. Grandma doesn’t apperate often, so I’m not used to it.” said Teddy who was put down on the ground incase he did get sick. But after a few seconds, he was back to normal.

“Glad your ok now Now come on. Let’s not keep them waiting any longer.” said Harry as he grabbed Teddy’s hand and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and were surprised to see Hermione open the door.

“Harry! It’s good to see you.” said Hermione as she hugged her childhood best friend.

“Hey Hermione. It’s good to see you as well. What are you doing here?” asked Harry

“I’m here for dinner. Ron and I are always here for Friday night dinner. Hello Draco. It’s good to see to.” said Hermione who held out her hand.

“It’s good to see you to Hermione.” said Draco who pushed her hand away and gathered her in a big hug.

“Well that was a first. But I like it. But do come in. Oh hi there Teddy. I didn’t see you their. ” said Hermione who let go of Draco and picked her nephew

“Hi Aunt Hermione.” said Teddy as his hair changed to match hers.

“Thanks. It’s a bit cold. Do you know where Mrs. Weasley is?” said Harry as he and the rest stepped inside the nice warm room.

“In the kitchen dear. And I’ve told you a million times to please call me Molly.” said Mrs. Weasley 

“I know. But I prefer Mrs. Weasley. Also when you get the chance I need to speak to you about that thing.” said Harry who hugged his best friends mother

“Of course. But after dinner. Your staying. No buts about it. Your never here anymore and I miss you.” said  Mrs. Weasley 

“Ok fine. Sorry about not stopping by. I’m usually busy with work, and with little guy.” said Harry as he took Teddy from Hermione, who went into the living room with Draco. 

“No excuses. But I know how much Teddy means to you. Now go into the living room. Everyone probably wants to say hello. I’ll call when dinner is ready and we can talk after. Oh and Arthur want’s to join if thats ok.” said Mrs. Weasley who couldn’t stay mad at Harry.

“Thats fine.” said Harry as he put Teddy down and saw him run after cousin Draco and Aunt Hermione.

“Harry. It’s good to see you mate.” said Ron as he was holding Teddy tickling him to death.

“Hey Ron. It’s good to see as well. And please don’t hurt my godson. Andromeda wouldn’t never forgive me if anything happened to him.” said Harry as he snatched his godson back. 

“Harry. Uncle Ron was tickling me and wouldn’t stop.” said Teddy as he stuck his tongue out at his uncle

“Now was he? Guess I’ll have to teach him a lesson.” said Harry.

“Hey. Don’t pick on my husband. That’s my job.” said Hermione teasing both her husband and best friend.

“Honey. Your embarrassing me.” said Ron who was turning red

“Aww. Ron’s embarrassing.”said Ginny. Who was happy to see her really good friend again. 

“Ok enough picking on Ron.” said Harry who let Teddy go and play with Ron and Hermione’s children.

“So whats makes you stop by?” said Ron

“Can’t say.” said Harry not wanting to spoil the surprise in front of Draco.

“Oh ok.” said Hermione who got the message Harry was hoping everyone wouldn’t pick up on

“What? What’s going on?” said Ron who was confused.

“Yeah.” said Draco who was just as equal confused.

“Draco, can you go get me something to drink please?” asked Harry hoping he could get Draco out of the room for a few.

“Sure honey.” said Draco as he got up and went into the kitchen.

“Ok Ron I’m gonna ask Draco to marry me later. And I’m here because I need to speak to your parents.” said Harry as quickly as he could.

“Oh ok.” said Ron who now understood the plan.

“Now hush. He’s coming back.” said Harry

“Here is your drink. And are you talking about me?” said Draco

But before he could respond Dinner was ready.

“Dinner is ready everyone. Come and eat.” said Mrs. Weasley

“Mmm. This is really good. I’ve missed your cooking Molly.” said Harry as he helped himself to more.

“Thanks dear. Your more then welcome to come over anytime.” said Mrs. Weasley as he looked at her family and friends and couldn’t help smiling. 

“Yeah Mrs. W. This is really good.” said Teddy as he to helped himself to seconds.

“Thank you Teddy. Draco what do you think?” asked Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to him

“It’s good Mrs. Weasley.” said Draco as he finished his first plate.

“Good I’m glad. I made dessert. A double chocolate cake.” said Mrs. Weasley

“Oh my favorite.” said Ron as he shoveled the rest of his into his mouth.

“Slow down. Your going to set a bad example for the children.” said Hermione who tried to hide a laugh.

“No I’m not. They know I eat like this.” said Ron.

“I wasn’t talking about our children. I meant Teddy.” said Hermione

“Oh. Right.” said Ron who slowed down his pace.

“May I be excused? I need to use the potty.” said Teddy

“Sure kiddo. I’ll take you.” said Harry

“You remember where it is?” joked Arthur.

“Yes. I did spend every summer here. I’m well aware were everything is. Come on Teddy.” said Harry was he joked back causing everyone to laugh.

So Harry took Teddy to the bathroom. When Teddy was done, he wanted to know a question about his parents. He knew something bad happened to them. He’s heard some adults talking about missing them. But he wasn’t sure. Every-time he tried to ask his Grandma she would break down or tell him that he was’t ready. Like today for example. He tried to ask, but she began to cry. Thats when cousin Draco showed up. Then Harry. He was 10 and would be going to Hogwarts next year. He felt he should know. 

“Harry can I ask you something?” said Teddy who was curious

“Sure kiddo. You can ask me anything.” said Harry who had a idea where this was going, but was also dreading this conversation, but knew it was time. 

“Where are my parents?” asked Teddy with curiosity in his eyes.

“Oh Teddy. Not now ok. We’ll talk later when were home. I promise.” said Harry who was starting to tear up.

“But I want to know now.” said Teddy who wanted to know now.

“I said later Edward.” said Harry a bit aggressively. 

Teddy hearing his full first name knew he was in trouble, and ran away crying.

“Teddy wait. I didn’t mean to yell.” said Harry as he slumped to the ground crying in his hands. He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at his godson. But he didn’t want to have that conversation not here anyways. 

Teddy scared and upset ran back into the kitchen crying and ran into Mrs. Weasley who saw this and her heart broke.

“Dear whats wrong?’ asked Mrs. Weasley

“H-H-Harry yelled a-a-at me.” said Teddy through sobs

“Oh sweetie. I don’t think he meant to. Why are you crying.” said Mrs. Weasley as she tried to soothe the little boy.

“He did. I-I asked him about my parents.” said Teddy and everyone froze. Now it made sense why he was crying.

“What did he say?” asked Draco worried for both Teddy and his boyfriend

“He didn’t tell me. I ran away.” said Teddy who starting to calm down a bit.

“I’ll go check on him.” said Hermione who was half way out of her seat.

“No. Let me please.” said Draco who was already heading down the hall. When he found Harry he was against the wall crying.

Harry heard footsteps, but didn’t look up

“Who is it?” said Harry between sobs of his own.

“It’s me Draco. Come here.” said Draco as he picked Harry up and hugged him.

Harry reluctantly got up and hugged his boyfriend back. 

“I didn’t mean to yell. I just didn’t want to have this conversation here.” said Harry as he to began to calm down.

“I know sweetie. Teddy knows you didn’t mean to. I know this must be hard for you. I know how close to them you were. It it’ll help I can tell him.” said Draco 

“No. I can do it, I just need to collect myself. I’ll tell him when we get back to my place.” said Harry who was feeling much better.

“Ok sweetie. But I’m here if you need help. Now lets go get cake before Ron eats it all. said Draco as he kissed Harrys forehead.

Smiling Harry nodded in agreement.

“Teddy sweetie come here.” said Harry as he sat down in the kitchen

Teddy who was still in Molly’s lap slowly got up and went to Harry. Harry picked up the child.

“Teddy I’m so sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to.I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?” asked Harry looking at the now blue haired boy

“I forgive you. I’m sorry I ran off.” said Teddy who hugged his godfather tightly

“It’s alright. I promise when we get home I’ll tell you. Deal?” said Harry as he kissed the boys forehead.

“Deal.” said Teddy who was now back to his normal self

“Good boy. Now why don’t you ask Mrs. Weasley if we can have some cake.” whispered Harry into his ear.

shaking his head Teddy spoke.

“Mrs. Weasley. Can we have come cake?” asked Teddy

“Sure cutie. Anything for you.” said Mrs. Wesley as she grabbed her wand from her apron, and summed the cake and 8 plates and forks. 

Once the cake was served, everyone went there own separate was. The girls went to Ginny’s room, and Ron Draco and Teddy went into the living rom. Leaving Harry, Molly and Arthur alone in the kitchen.

“How are you Harry? Are you ok?” said Arthur who was concerned for Harry who was like another son to him. Molly felt the same way. 

“I’m doing fine. Andromeda gave me permission to tell Teddy. I just wasn’t expecting him to ask me here. I’m sorry for what I caused.” said Harry.

“It’s quite alright dear. We understand. Besides We’re glad your telling him. I don’t Dora has the heart to. Now let’s get off this sad topic. What is it you wanted to talk about?” asked Mrs. Weasley as she grabbed Harrys hand. 

“I’m going to ask Draco to marry me. But I don’t have a ring for myself. But Andromeda game me her engagement ring from Ted. She said he would want Draco to have it.” said Harry

“We know. Hermione told us. And thats why we’ are giving you the engagement ring Arthur used to propose to me.” said Molly as she pulled out a box and opened it. 

“It’s beautiful. It’s very similar to what Ted had.” said Harry as he pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it.

“Well that’s because we got the rings together.” said Arthur

“Really and are you sure you want to give it to me?” asked Harry

“Yes, We all talked it over and the kids decided it should belong to it.” said Mrs. Weasley as she pushed the box into Harry’s hand.

“Thank you so much.” said Harry

“Your welcome dear.” said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Harry. and Harry hugged back

“Now if you don’t mind, I think I should be going. I wanna have this conversation before it get to late.” said Harry a bit nervously

“It’s totally understand able. But come back soon. Teddy and Draco are also welcome anytime.” said Mr. Weasley who hugged Harry.

“Thanks again.” said Harry as he walking into the living room to grab his boys before going back to Grimmauld Place. Harry saw Draco and Teddy playing around with Ron’s youngest child.

“Come boys. We should we head home. I wanna have the conversation before it gets to late.” said Harry.

“Ok Harry.” said Teddy was jumped onto Draco’s back. 

“Oomph. Harry is right your getting heavy.” said Draco

Once everyone said their goodbyes. Draco Harry and Teddy stood outside the burrow and apperated to 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“Here we are. Why I don’t make us some hot cocoa, and well sit in the living room to talk. Sounds good Teddy?” asked Harry

“Sure Harry.” said Teddy who hasn’t gotten off of Draco’s back.

“Ok, let’s drop you off into the living, and Draco and I will be in the kitchen.” said Harry as he made his way to the living room. Draco helped Teddy off his back. When Harry and Draco made sure Teddy was comfortable in the living room, they went into the kitchen.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Draco.

“Yes, I need to do it know or I’ll never will.” said Harry as he got three mugs and used his wand to get everything done more quickly then the Muggle way. 

“Ok. I will be with the whole time. I’ll take over it need be.” said Draco as he kissed Harrys cheek

“Good. I wouldn’t be able to do it without you. Now let’s get in there before Teddy wanders off.” said Harry who returned the favor. 

When Draco and Harry returned, they found Teddy looking at the family tapestry. Harry had it redone and got rid of the scorch marks from Mrs. Black. It now including Harry and his family and even Teddy and his parents. 

“Ok Teddy come sit down and drink some cocoa.” said Draco as he sat two cups down across from each other. 

“Ok.” said Teddy who happily obliged. 

“Teddy I want you to listen very carefully. This hard for me to say.” said Harry 

“Ok Harry.” said Teddy has he sipped his drink

“Ok. Remember you asked about your parents?” asked Harry

Teddy nodded his head yes

“Do you have any idea what happened?” said Harry

Teddy again shook his head, but is a no.

“Ok. You remember there was a war? And a very bad man named Voldemort had did some bad things. This war took place at Hogwarts. Where the finial battle took place. Your parents were part of a secret group called the Order of the Phoenix. They were people who wanted to stop Voldemort. Your parents fought hard and won manny battles. Will this one they didn’t” Harry said while choking back tears.

“I know. I had overhead some adults talking about the War. But what dose it have to do with my parents?” asked a curious Teddy. For a 10 year old he seemed to taking this pretty well compared to some adults.

“Well your parents lost their lives that night. But they fought hard and long. The wanted you to have a better life. They didn’t want their only son growing up in a world like we did. And I’m a-lot like you.” said Harry

“I know. You also lost your parents. You’ve told me that before.” said Teddy as he got up and hugged his uncle who he saw was beginning to cry. 

“I know kiddo. But I never told you how. They two were killed by Voldemort, when I was just one years old. The same age you where when you lost your parents. I wish we didn’t have to tell you. But your Grandmother thought you were ready to. And we wanted you it hear it from us.” said Harry as he sat Teddy on his lap after the hug.

“I knew something was wrong. I didn’t knew they were dead. I thought they didn’t love me.” said Teddy as he started to cry.

“No sweetheart. They loved you very much. They would be proud of the little man you have become. Now onto something happier.” said Harry who knew it was time to put his plan in motion.

“What could be so happy after telling me this horror story?” said Teddy who had stopped crying knowing that his parents still love him.

“This.” said Harry as he pulled out the resurrection stone from a drawer in the coffee table.

“Harry I thought you dropped that in the Forbidden Forest.” said a shocked Draco

“I did, but I went back to get it. I couldn’t let it fall into the wrong hands.” said Harry Now turning to Teddy.

“Come here sweet boy. I’m going to show you something.” said Harry as Teddy came to sit on Harry’s lap once more.

“What is that?” asked Teddy.

“A very special magical object. I’ve been saving it for just this moment.” said Harry.

“What dose it do?” asked Teddy looking at the stone in his hand

“I’ll show.” said Harry. He took the stone from Teddy. He turned the stone three times in his hand. Has he did, shadows began to form into the shapes of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and lastly Nymphadora. 

“What is going on?” asked Draco who has never seen the power of the stone before.

“It’s quite alright Draco.” said Tonks to her nephew

“Mummy? Daddy? Is that really you?” asked Teddy who has seen photos of his parents.

“Yes sweet boy. It’s us. We’re so proud of you. We’ve been watching over you for years.” said Tonks as she walked and raised a hand to her son

“Mummy.” said Teddy as he hugged her. These ghosts had become solid, thanks to a spell Harry had invited and put on the stone.

“Hey kiddo.” said Remus as he bent down next to his wife

“Daddy.” said Teddy now in tears of joy.

As the tonk’s reunited. Harry went over to his parents and Sirius with Draco in tow.

“Mum, Dad, Sirius, This is Draco my boyfriend.” said Harry 

“Honey we know. Like Remus and Tonks, we’ve been watching over you. We have been with you every step of the way. You’ve been through so much. You deserve to be happy” said Lily as she hugged her son tightly never wanting to let go.

“Oh Mum. I’ve missed you.” said Harry as he hugged his mother tightly back.

“Mr and Mrs. Potter is nice to finally meet you in the flesh so to speak.” said Draco who was still shocked. But was happy to see his love happy.

“Please call us James and Lily.” said James as he wrapped Draco into a hug 

“I see where Harry get’s his hugging from.” said Draco

“In deed. It’s good to see you again cousin Draco.” said Sirius

“Please just Draco.” said Draco as he hugged his cousin. 

Harry snuck away and conjured his patronus. He sent a quick ,messaging saying to come to the his house Immediately and sent it over to Andromeda and the Wesley’s and Hermione.

“Harry what is it? Is Teddy ok?” asked Andromeda as she was the first to arrive by floo.

“Yes he’s fine. He knew even before I told him. Well he knew something happened.” said Harry as he comforted a worried looking Andromeda. 

Next to arrive were the Weasley’s and Hermione.

“What happened? Whats going on?” asked Mrs. Weasley

“Everything thing is fine. I want you all here, and theres some more people in the sitting room. Come follow me.” said Harry as he walked out and back into the siting room.

“Who else would be here?” asked Ron

“Don’t know. But let’s god.

Everyone went after Harry and stopped dead in their tracks. Andromeda was the first to speak.

“Nymphadora? Is that you?” asked Andromeda Who looked like she was gonna faint so she sat down on the chair.

“Yes Grandma. Ir;s really Mummy.” said Teddy who pulled his mother towards her

“Hi Mother. I’ve missed you.” said Tonks as she hugged her mother

“But how?” said Andromeda

“Ask my son Harry.” said Lily who walked up to him

“How?” asked Everyone

“I went back and grabbed the Resurrection Stone. I couldn’t let it fall into the wrong hands. And I put a spell on it to make who comes out they become a solid force until they are returned.” said Harry as he wrapped his arms around his parents then pulled Draco towards him.

“But Harry. Thats dark magic. You could get arrested.” said Hermione who was hugging everyone and introduced herself to Lily and James

“I know. Thats why it must stay a secret. Plus Shaklebolt gave me permission.” said Harry as He went over to Arthur and Molly and pulled them towards James and Lily.

“Molly, Arthur. We want to thank you for everything you’ve done for Harry. You took him in as your own, and we’re both eternally grateful.” said Lily as she hugged her friends. 

“Your welcome. It was nothing. He’s like a son to me.” said Molly as she cried a bit.

“Mum don’t cry.” said Ginny as she soothed her mother. 

“I’m fine dear. Just happy thats all.” said Molly

“Not to interrupt but I do like what you’ve done with the place.” said Sirius who was standing next to his best friends.

“Thanks Sirius. Ok enough hugging and please gather around. I have a announcement to make.” said Harry as he pulled Draco to the middle of the room. They were surrounded by friends and family. 

“Harry what is going on?” said Draco

“Draco my love. I knew we been dating for a few months, but those months have been the best thing ever. You make me the most happiest in this world…” Harry would have continued but he was interrupted. 

“Hey I thought I made you happy?” pouted a angry Teddy.

“You do to Teddy.” said Harry before he turned back to Draco. “And I don’t want to loose you ever again.” said Harry

“Harry what are you doing?” asked Draco who had an idea where this was going.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy will you do me the honor and marry me?” said Harry as he pulled out the ring from Andromeda.

“Yes Harry.” said Draco as he accepted the ring from Harry an had Harry put it onto his finger and pulled him up into a kiss.

“Really?” said Harry as he handed Draco Harrys ring to put on to his finger. 

“Yes Harry James Potter. I’ll marry you.” said Draco as he placed the ring onto Harry’s finger. 

Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple. Once everyone settled down and celebrated it was time to day goodbye to Remus, Tonks, Lily, and James.

“I don’t want you to go.” said Teddy who had tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know sweetie. But we don’t belong here anymore. Besides where always with you. No matter were you go, we’ll be with you.” said Tonks as she hugged her son not wanting to let go.

“Ok Mummy. I love you and Daddy” said Teddy as he let go and hugged his father

“We love you to Teddy. Remember what your Mother said. And be good for Harry and Grandma.” said Remus as he to hugged his son

“ I will.” said Teddy as he went to sit on his grandma’s lap.

“Goodbye Harry. We love you. Draco welcome to the family.” said Lily

“Good Mum and Dad. I love you to. and Love you to Sirius” said Harry as he hugged his parents and Sirius. 

“See you around kiddo.” Sirius said

“Thank you. It’s a honor.” said Draco as he hugged his in-laws for the last time.

“Molly, do take care of them for us” said Lily as she hugged her dear friend

“I will.” said Molly as she hugged back and said her finally goodbyes to everyone.

Once everyone said their finally goodbyes, Harry dropped the stone, and all who were resurrected went back to were they came come. After that he said his goodbyes to the Wesley’s and Hermione. Once that lot left, it was just Harry Teddy Draco and Andromeda

“Teddy are you staying here or you wanna go back with Grandma.” asked Draco who picked up a very sleepy Teddy.

“Stay here.” said Said before yawing.

“Very well. Be good.” said Andromeda as she kissed him goodnight before Draco put him to bed.

“Good night Dora. I’ll have him back Sunday for dinner.” said Harry

“Good night. Congrats. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you when you get there.” said Andromeda as he flooed back to her home. 

“Well he’ put down. Let’s go to bed.” said Draco as he pulled his fiancé with him back up the stairs to Harry’s bedroom. 

“I love you Draco.” said Harry as he kissed His hand

“I love you to Harry.” said Draco.


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

The next morning, Harry woke up next to his love. His light. His knight and shinning armor. 

“Morning Draco.” said Harry as he kissed his fiancé on the cheek before getting up.

“Meh. Malfoy’s don’t like mornings. But good morning.” said Draco as he slowly got up and started his way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

“One of us should see if Teddy’s is awake and alright. I bet yesterday was a big bomb shell for him.” said Harry as he made a cup for himself then moved over so Draco can make his.

“Well let’s have out first cup and enjoy the silence for a little bit.” said Darco as he wrapped his arms around his soon to be husband. 

“Fine. Let’s go into the sitting room.” said Harry as he untangled himself from Draco and made his way there. Harry had sat on the couch once belong to Mrs. Black. Harry had hatted it at first and wanted to get rid of it. He tried, but like most of the things around here it was stuck with a sticking charm. But Harry learned to get use to it. Maybe he could ask Hermione if she knew how to get rid of a sticking charm. Draco had followed him into the sitting room and he plopped himself done next to hair. 

“So what is the plan?” asked Draco as he snuggled against Harry

“I don’t kn…” said Harry but before he could finish a owl had dropped in from the chimney and landed next to Harry.

“Looks like you have a letter.” said Draco.

“Looks like. While I open this why don’t you go wake up Teddy.” said Harry as he untied the letter from the owl’s foot.

“Ok sweetie. I’ll be back with the little one.” said Teddy

Once Draco was gone, Harry read the letter. 

“Harry, you need to come into the office as fast as you can. It’s important, and I know its your day off and Teddy is most likely there. But this can’t wait. Best Regard, Shaklebolt.” 

“Harry!” said Teddy as he jumped into Harrys lap.

“Morning Kiddo. I got some bad news.” said Harry who didn’t wanna leave the kid alone

“What is it?” asked a still sleepy Teddy.

“I need to run to the Ministry. It’s important. I shouldn’t be more then a hour. I promise when I get back we can do anything you want. And Draco will be here with you.” said Harry as he tied his response to the owl’s leg.

“Must you?” said Draco who had a puppy eyed look not wanting him to go.

“Yes I do. The minister has called me. And you never tell the minister no. You of all people know that.” said Harry as he headed towards the fireplace that was connected to the floo network. 

“Ok. I’m sure Teddy and I will find something to do.” said Draco as he kissed Harry goodbye.

“Good. I should one be a hour.” said Harry as he entered the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and spoke the destination he wanted. 

Once Harry was gone it was just the two cousins.

“Darco I’m hungry.” said Teddy as he found Draco heading back to the sitting room.

“Ok kiddo. What do you want?” said Draco hoping he can make something worth eating

“Waffles and pancakes.” said Teddy who’s tummy tum tum’s was growling 

“Ok let’s see what I can whip up.” said Draco as he picked up Teddy and carried him into the kitchen

With Draco making breakfast, Harry had just arrived outside the office of Kingsley Shaklebolt the Minister of Magic. Harry knocked on the door waiting for a response 

“Come in.” said Kingsley said from his desk

Harry entered and saw the cutest little boy.

“Ah Harry glad you got my letter. Please sit.” said Shaklebolt

“Am I being fired? Did I do something wrong?” asked Harry.

“No no. Actual I called you in because I need a favor. This little boy, was abandoned here at the Ministry. He had a note.” said Kingsley as he passed the not to Harry.

Harry read the note which said, ‘Please find him a good home. I can’t take care of him anymore.’ 

“How awful. But why am I here?” asked Harry confused

“Well there is another part we can’t find him a place to stay. All the orphanages are full. He isn’t muggle. He did have a wand on him. I’m assuming who ever dropped him off left it with him. He did use a stunning spell on some of the guards. He reminds me of you when were his age. ” said Shaklebolt

“Ok. What is his name?” asked Harry now looking at the little boy

“Michael. The note said his name on the back, but didn’t say his age. I’m sure he’s about 10-11.” said Shaklebolt

“Ok thats about the same age as Teddy.” said Harry who now turned to Michael. 

“Hi Michael. I’m Harry Potter. How old are you?” asked Harry now on the boys level 

“I’m 11. Are you Harry Potter?” asked Michael who was a bit scarred

“I am.” said Harry who stared at the cute little boy

“Here this is for you.” said Michael as he handed him a second letter

“He had another note?” asked Shaklebolt surprised 

“Looks like it.” Harry read the note it said, ‘Dear Harry Potter, You don’t know me, but I’ve heard about you. I’m dying and I can’t take care of my son anymore. I have no other family left. Please find him a good home. From Malinda.’ Once Harry read the note he passed it to Shaklebolt.

“So what do you want me to do? You said all the orphanages were full.” said Harry look between Michael and Shaklebolt.

“I was thinking, since your good with Teddy, maybe you could take him in until we find him a home.” said Shaklebolt

“I don’t know. Have you tried someone else?” said Harry who did want to take the boy, but was scared that Draco wouldn’t approve. Plus Teddy was already a handful a times. 

“Yes. But everyone has read the letter and they all think you should be the one.” said Shaklebolt

“Ok. I’ll do it. I just hope my fiancé doesn’t get mad.” said Harry 

“Fiancé? You asked Draco to marry you?” said Shaklebolt

“Yes and he said yes.” said Harry

“Congrats.” said Shaklebolt

“Thanks. Dose Michael have anything with him?” asked Harry who went to go pick up the boy. But the boy ran and hide not knowing what is going on.

“Yes. But I don’t have it. Hermione dose. I had her look into it and make sure it was safe. I’ll walk you both down to her office.” said Shaklebolt. 

“Ok. Michael sweetie. Come here. I’m not going to hurt you.” said Harry as he bent down on the ground.

Michael slowly came out from his hiding spot.

“Your not?” said Michael

“No. Your going to live with me for a little while. Plus I have my godson for the weekend, He’s a year younger then you.” said Harry hoping that would coax the little guy out more. And it did. Michael came right out and into Harrys waiting arms.

“Thats a good boy. Now let’s go get your stuff and you can meet one of my best friends.” said Harry as he carried Michael and followed his boss to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where Hermione worked.

“Is she nice?” said Michael a bit scared of meeting someone new and them not liking her.

“She is the sweetest person in the world. You’ll love her.” said Harry as he tickled the little guy

“Hey that tickles stop it.” said Michael as he laughed and smiled.

“Ok I’ll stop. Do you wanna walk the rest of the way or want me to carry you?” asked Harry as the three of them made it to the elevators.

“Carry please. When are we going to your home?” asked Michael

“Our home Michael. As long as your with me, it’s your home to. Soon after we get your stuff ok.” said Harry as he closed the elevator with one arm and pushed the button for the floor he wanted.

“Ok.” said Michael as he was getting a bit sleepy.

5 minutes later there in the right department. They got out of the elevator and walked towards the office of Hermione Granger. Once in front of her office Kingsley knocked

“Come in.” said a familiar voice to Harry. 

They walked in to find Hermione scolding Ron

“Ron, I’ve told you a million times. Don’t answer my door. It’s my office. Oh hello Harry, Kingsley.” said Hermione

“Hia Harry, Kingsley.” said Ron 

“Hey guys. Ron what are you doing here?” asked Harry

“Hermione asked me to come by with some of Hugo’s old clothing. Is this the little guy?” asked Ron

“Yes. But looks like he’s sleeping. Must have had a long morning,” said Harry

“He did. He knocked out two of your best guards. Anything in the stuff that could be considered Dark Magic?” said Kingsley as he went over to Hermione’s desk

“No, just normal Muggle clothing. He must of lived in the Muggle world. Did you check his blood status or who is mother is?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah. He’s a half-blood, but we couldn’t find anything about his mother. I’m going to be looking into it.” said Kingsley

“Ron you said you had clothes? Not to be rude, but I need to get going. Draco is home alone with Teddy, and Im hoping the place is still standing.” said Harry who wanted to get home and give Michael a bath and fresh clothing.

“Oh yeah. Sure. Here keep them. Hugo dosen’t fit them anymore. We’ll try to stop by sometime and check up on him.” said Ron who handed Harry a bag.

“Oh Harry before you go. I’m giving you the week off.” said Kingsley 

“But what about work? Or my pay?” said Harry who loved working

“Don’t worry.  I’m giving you a paid vacation. I want you to spend some time with Michael. Get to know him, and find out who is Mother is if you can. Also tell Draco the same. I’ve connacted the Healers Department, and there doing the same. Now I must go. I have a meeting soon. Good luck Harry and congrats on the engagement again.” said Kingsley before he walked out of the office.

“Thank you. Now before I take Michael home..” said Harry as Michael woke up from his nap

“Are we home yet?” said Michael as he woke up

“No not yet. But I want you to me Hermione and her husband Ron. My best friend I was telling you about. And her husband is also my best friend. We went to Hogwarts together.” said Harry as he set Michael down

“Hi Michael.” said Ron as he knelt down to his level

“Hi.” said Michael a bit shyly

“Aren’t you a cutie. Hi Michael. I’m Hermione, and this buffoon is Ron.” said Hermione

Michael giggled at that.

“Seems he likes me.” said Ron

“Seems so. But before I go. I need a favor Hermione.” said Harry as he picked up Michael and the bag of clothes for him.

“Sure. What is it?” asked Hermione as she went back to her desk

“I wanted to see if you could find a reversal spell to a sicking charm.” said Harry 

“Harry we’ve been over this. We tried to get rid of all that stuff years ago.” said Hermione

“I know. But it’s 10 years later. Magic has evolved a bit. New spells have been made. Maybe you could find something.” said Harry

“Ok. I’ll try. Now go. Draco must be wondering where you are.” said Harry

“What makes you saw that?” said Harry confused

“Because he just sent a owl. Looks like Teddy wrote it.” said Hermione

“Ok. Tell him I’m leaving now with some news. Michael sweetie. Have you used the Floo network before?” asked Harry as he held him a bit closer. 

“Yeah. That’s how I was brought here. Then my mom left me.” said Michael 

“Ok. Hold on tight. We’re going home. There is two people there who I want you to meet. Don’t worry there nice. And one of them is your age. Now say goodbye” said Harry

“Goodbye. It was nice meeting you.” said Michael

“Bye Michael.” said Ron and Hermione in unison.

Once the goodbyes were exchanged Michael and Harry were both standing in the fireplace. Harry took floo powder once again, and spoke the words to go home. When they arrived it was quiet. 

“Hello? Darco Teddy? I’m home.” said Harry as he sat Michael down and grabbed his hand. They had walked into the sitting room to find them sleeping on the couch.

“Michael wait here ok. I’m going to go wake up everyone.” said Harry as he instructed the little guy yo wait outside the door. 

“Ok.” said Michael happily. He hoped these other people liked him. He already liked Harry the best.

Harry went into the sitting room, and quietly woke up Draco first.

“Draco wake up. It’s important.” said Harry as he shook him

“No. five more minutes.” said Draco

“Get up now. It’s really important.” said Harry who was starting to get impatient 

“Ok fine. I’m up again. Happy?” said a very displeased Draco

“Very. Now come with me. There is someone I want you to meet.” said Harry as he pulled Draco towards the door

“What? Are you cheating on me? You want me to meet them?” said a teasing Draco

“No I’m not cheating. Just come with me.” said Harry as they were at the door.

Michael heard the two voices, and back away from the door. One he recognized as Harry’s but the other he didn’t. He was a bit scared now. Maybe the other voice wouldn’t like him. When Harry and Draco came through the door. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. His heart melted

“Well who is this cutie pie?” asked Draco as he bent down to greet Michael

“Draco this is Michael. He’s going to be staying with me for awhile. Michael this is Draco my fiancé.” said Harry 

“Hi Draco. It’s nice to meet you.” said Michael as he stepped a bit closer.

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you as well.” said Draco as he hugged the boy. Draco instantly fell in love with the boy. He reminded Draco for a younger version of Harry.

“I see you like him Draco.” said Harry who’s heart melted.

“I do. I’m going to go wake Teddy. Micael do you want to come? You guys can play while I speak to Harry.” said Draco as he picked up the boy.

Michael felt just as safe in Draco’s arms as he did in Harry’s. 

“Ok. Will Teddy like me?” said Michael

“I’m sure he will. Teddy likes everyone.” said Draco as he went back into the sitting room. He sat Michael down on the floor then went over to Teddy.

“Teddy. Wake up. There’s someone here I want you to meet.” said Draco as he shook him awake. 

Teddy who was already up when Harry came home, just opened his eyes.

“Hey Draco. Who is the little boy?” asked Teddy who noticed Michael as he sat up.

“I’m not little. I’m the same age as you. I’m Michael.” said Michael as he got up and huffed at being called little and his hair changed color to red to match his anger 

“I’m sorry. I’m Teddy. Hey your hair changed color.” said Teddy who was amazed that he meet someone with the same ability as him. He knew his mother had the same ability. Harry who was standing in the door way was shocked at the ability. He only knew of two other people who had that ability. Harry knew it was rare, even more rare to be passed down from parent to child.

“Your a Metamorphmagus as well.” said Harry who didn’t notice while they were at the Ministry

“A what?” asked Michael confused

“You can change your appearance at will. I can do the same thing” said Teddy who did the same and changed his hair from blonde to blue. 

“Cool.” said Michael who changed his hair from red back to it’s normal brown color. 

“You wanna go to my room and play?” said Teddy

“Sure. If it’s alright with Harry.” said Michael who was a bit nervous. 

“Yes. You guys can go play. I need to speak to Draco alone. We’ll call when its times for lunch.” said Harry 

Once the boys were upstairs in Teddy’s room playing. Harry and Draco made their way to the kitchen. Harry conjured up two cups of coffee for them.

“Ok tell me how did we end up with Michael.” asked Draco as he sipped his coffee.

“It’s a long story.” said Harry

“Go on. I like long stories.” said Draco

“Ok. Well Kingsley called me because Michael was left abounded at the ministry. So Kingsley tried to place them in a orphanage but they were all full. Michael also is a wizard, he had a wand on him, and stunned two of their best guards. Anyways, he asked if I could take him. He knew how good I was with Teddy, and figured that Michael would be a good fit. It’s only temporary till they find another home.” said Harry as he sipped more of his coffee. 

“Oh my. That poor child.” said Draco

“You mean that?” said Harry not expecting that at all

“Yes. He reminds me of you. He can stay here as long as he needs to. Dose he have any clothes?” said Draco who noticed what Michael was wearing.” said Draco as he grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Thanks sweetie. Ron gave me a bag of Hugo’s old clothes. Why don’t you make lunch and I’ll give Michael a bath and put him into some clean clothes.” said Harry as he got up

“Ok. What shall I make?” said Draco 

“Think of something. I’ll be back.” said Harry. He walked up the stairs and headed towards Teddy’s room. Harry knocked and opened the door slight

“May I come in?” asked Harry

“Yes Harry.” said Teddy

Harry opens the door more fully and notices that both boys have bonded rather quickly 

“Hey boys. Draco is making lunch. Teddy why don’t you go down and see if he needs help. I wanna talk to Michael for a bit.” said Harry

“Ok. I’ll see you downstairs.” said Teddy as he walked past the two and went to see cousin Draco

“Michael. Seems like your going to be with us for awhile. If you want you can share Teddy’s room, or get one of your own. We have enough bedrooms for everyone.” said Harry

“I’d like my own please.” said Michael. He liked Teddy a lot, but he wanted his privacy 

“Ok. After lunch well go pick one. Right now I’m going to give you a bath, and put you into some clean clothes. Sound good?” said Harry as he picked up the boy and began to head towards the bathroom.

“Ok. But I can wash myself.” said Michael who wanted to do it himself

“Ok. But let me get it set up.” said Harry as they entered the bathroom. He set Michael down grabbed his wand and summed everything that Michael would need. Harry turned on the water made sure it was warm enough and add some bubbles.

“Here you are. I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything.” said Harry as he ruffled Michaels hair before he left the bathroom.

“Ok Harry. Thank you for everything.” said Michael as his hair changed to the color of the bubbles. 

“Your welcome. Don’t be to long. Lunch will get cold.” said Harry as he closed the door behind him.

Michael was left alone. He stripped and headed into the bathroom. He was happy to have a bath. When he was living with his mother, she wasn’t able to take car of him. He knew she was sick. But he never believed that she would abandon him. Michael began to cry. 

Harry who was outside heard him and rushed in to see what was wrong.

“Michael sweetie. Whats wrong.” said Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Michael.

“Why did my Mom leave me? I thought she loved me.” said Harry

“She did. Michael she loved you very much. She was sick, and she did what she had to.” said Harry who heart was breaking seeing the wonderful child hurting.

“Are you sure?” said Michael as he calmed down a bit

“Yes. I’m sure she did. Now let’s get you dried off and something to eat. I bet Teddy is wondering where you are.” said Harry as he picked him up took Michael to Harry’s bedroom summoned the bag of clothes from the kitchen. He dumped them out on the bed and laid them out. 

“Pick what you want to wear.” said Harry as he dried off the youngster, put on his underwear for him, and let him pick the rest. Michael went over, picked out a maroon shirt with the Gryffindor lion on it, and a pair of blue jeans.  

“Good choice. Did you know I was in Gryffindor.” said Harry as he helped Michael get dressed.

“Really? I always dreamed about being in that house. Am I going to go to Hogwarts?” said Michael who was curious if he would ever go there.

“Maybe. I need to talk to some people before we go down that path. Now let’s go eat. I’m hungry and I bet you are to.” said Harry

“I am. What are we having?” said Michael as he followed Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“I made grilled cheese.” said Draco as he heard them coming down the stairs

“Yummy. My favorite.” said Michael as he sat down at the table as Draco brought him a plate.

“Mine to. Thanks honey” said Harry as he kissed Draco’s cheek.

“Your welcome.” said Draco as he sat down

“Why did you kiss him?” said Michael around a mouthful of food.

“Michael. It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.” said Draco

“Sorry.” said Michael a bit embarrassed. 

“It’s fine.” said Harry

“The reason he kissed Draco is because there engaged to be married. Harry and Draco are boyfriends.” said Teddy 

“Really? That’s so cool. Mr. Shaklebolt said that Harry had a boyfriend. But I didn’t believe him till now.” said Michael who finished his lunch

“Yes. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” said Harry

“Awes. I love you to Harry.” said Draco as he kissed his fiancé 

“Can me and Michael go play now?” asked Teddy who wanted to go have fun.

“Yes, but I promised that I’d help Michael pick out a room.” said Harry

“He can share mine.” said Teddy

“I know. I asked him, and he wants his own. There are some rooms by Teddy’s we can look at.” said Harry as he got up.

“Ok.” said Michael as he got up and followed Harry to the stairs.

“Wait, I’ll come to.” said Teddy

“Guess I’ll just clean up by myself.” said Draco

“For pete sake Draco.” said Harry as he grabbed his wand and performed a cleaning spells and all the dishes were put away sparkling clean. 

“Thank you honey.” said Draco as he went off on his own.

“Your welcome. Now come one boys. Let’s pick a room before it get’s to late.” said Harry as he ran up the stairs

“He wait for us.” said Michael was he ran up after Harry with Teddy hot on his trail. 

Once on the second floor. Harry opened the three remained bedrooms and had Michael walk around and pick one. He settled on the one across from Teddy. This use to be to the room were Hermione and Ginny stayed when the was used as the headquarters for the Order. While Teddy had Ron and Harrys old room. The master bedroom once belong Mrs. Black and then Sirius before he had died. 

“What do you think? Of course we can change the color and furniture.” said Harry as he opened the curtains to let in more light. 

“I like it.” said Michael as he hair changed to a happier color.

“Good. We can start by getting new furniture. Do you want to try it? I can teach you a simple summoning spell.” said Harry

“No. I don’t want to mess it up.” said Michael 

“Ok. Stand back.” said Harry as he gets rid of the furniture that he can. The only things left are the bed and the dresser.

“Can we paint it?” asked Michael

“Sure what color?” said Harry 

“Blue.” said Michael

“What a great color.” said Harry as he casted the Color Change Charm. The walls went from a black to a bright blue. 

“I love it even more now.” said Michael as he hugged Harry.

“Good I’m glad. Now go on and play. I’ll call when Dinner is ready.” said Harry as he hugged Michael, and sent both boys to play in Teddys room. When the boys left Harry made his way to find Draco in the sitting room relaxing by the fire. 

“There you are. Michael’s room is set up, and the boys are upstairs playing.” said Harry as he sat next his love.

“Thats good. Harry I’ve been thinking, and you can say no. But I think I should move in.” said Draco who turned and looked at Harry

“It’s about time. I’ve been meaning to ask you, and you beat me to it.” said Harry

“Really? You mean it?” said Draco

“Yes. Plus your practically here all the time anyways. Plus we’re going to getting married soon.” said Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco from behind and pulled him into a hug. 

“That is true. I should go home and pack. But I have work tomorrow.” said Draco who looked upset.

“Oh I forgot to mention. Kingsley gave me the week off completely paid. And he go in touch with the head of the Healers Department, and your off for the week with pay.” said Harry

“Really? Are you sure?” said Draco. 

But before Harry could answer a owl came in and landed next to Draco.

“Looks like you have a letter now. Better open it.” said Harry

Draco took the letter off from the owl’s foot. He unrolled it and read what it said,

‘Draco, The Minister of Magic told me what is going on with Mr. Harry Potter. Congratulations of the engagement. Also I’m giving you the week off with pay, in order to help the little wizard adjust to his temporary home. Your Friend, Katie Head of the Healers Program’

“Wow looks like it’s true, Let me send her back a letter thanking her.” said Draco as he grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled back a quick response. 

‘Dear Katie, Thank you for from the bottom of my heart. This means a lot to me. I hope to see you next week. If you really need me please let me know. Your Friend Draco L. Malfoy’ Once Draco had finishes his letter, he tied it to the owl and sent the owl back through the chimney. 

“Told you.” said Harry as he laid down on the floor

“I believed you. So what are we doing for dinner?” asked Draco as he too laid down.

“I’m thinking about ordering a pizza. I don’t feel like cooking.” said Harry

“Sounds good to me.” said Draco as he traced lines on Harrys chest. 

After a few hours the boys came down to silence. They heard a fire cracking away, so they followed the nosie to find that Harry and Draco had fallen alseep.

“Should we wake them?” asked Michael a bit scared

“Yeah. Plus I’m hungry.” said Teddy as he bent down next to Harry

“Ok. I’ll wake up Draco.” said Michael

“Harry wake up.” said Teddy as he shook Harry awake

“I’m up.” said Harry as he sat up.

“Good. You wanna try to wake Draco? Seems Michael is having a hard time.” said Teddy

“Draco wake up. It’s time to get up.” said Michael as he tried to get the blonde up.

Draco just moved to his side and snored away.

“Hey Michael, let me try.” said Harry as he got next to Draco. Harry violently shook Draco who instantly got up. 

“What happened? Are the boys alright?” asked Draco as he shot up

“Yes there alright. We must have fallen asleep. Are you boys hungry?” said Harry

Both boys shook their head yes.

“Good we’re getting a pizza.” said Draco as he wiped away the grogginess from his eyes. 

“Yeah I love pizza. Grandma never lets me get it.” said Teddy

“Grandma? I thought Harry was your father.” asked Michael a bit confused.

“No Michael. Remember I told you that Teddy is my godson.” said Harry as he ruffled Michael’s hair. 

“Oh right. I forgot.” said Michael who blushed and his hair turned a bit red to match his cheeks.

“It’s alright. Now who wants to come with me to pick it up?” said Harry

“Why don’t we all go?” said Teddy who wanted to get out of the house again.

“Yeah why not?” asked Draco who was pouting

“I swear your just as bad as Teddy. But yes we can all go.” said Harry.

“When are we going?” said Teddy

“Well I need to call them and order it.” said Harry as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed their favorite pizza place

“Ok.” said Teddy who was anxious to go back outside. 

When Harry was done on the hone he had pocketed it 

“Ok they said 10 minutes. Go get your coats on We’re leaving here in 2.” said Harry as he walked to the closet to grab his and Draco’s coat. Teddy had gone to his room to grab one and Michael just followed Harry not knowing what to do.

“Um Harry. I don’t have a coat.” said Michael

“You can burrow on of Teddy’s Head to his room and ask him for one.” said Harry as he sent Michael up to Teddy’s room

A minute later both boys were came down with a coat on.

“Ok Lets go. Everyone grab someones hand. Were going to apperate their.” said Harry as he grabbed hold of Draco's and Michael’s hand andTeddy held onto Draco. Sensing that the coast was clear Harry apperated them into the alley behind the pizzeria.

“Ok, Lets go see how long we have left, then were gonna have to walk back.” said Harry as the four of them made it into the pizzeria. 

“Hey welcome to Red’s Pizza. How may I help you?” asked the boy

“Hi, I called in a order for Harry Potter.” said Harry

“Ok, looks like it’s another 3 minutes before it’s ready. your more the welcome to sit and wait” said the boy. 

So they paid and waited. The boys were a bit antsy, but they played a game of eye spy.

“Ok your pizza is ready. Enjoy and come again soon.” said the pizza boy

“Thank you. Come on boys, time to go home.” said Harry

“Can we apperate please. I don’t wanna walk.” said Teddy who just wanted to go home and eat

“Apperate? Whats that?” asked the pizza boy

“It’s nothing.” said Harry as he took out his wand and used the obliviate charm

“Teddy. You need to be more careful. We’re in the Muggle world. They don’t know that we exist.” said Draco

“I know. I’m sorry.” said Teddy

“It’s quite alright. It was a mistake.” said Harry

“But can we?” said Michael

“Fine. But you guys go with Draco. I’ll walk. I’ll see you there in 2 minutes.” said Harry as he walked towards the house. 

Draco had grabbed both of the boys and heading back into the alley. Where he apperated into the hallway of the house. As they were taking their coats off, Harry had walked in front door.

“See you could have walked. Hon, take this and the kids into the kitchen” said Harry as he handed the box to Draco as he took of his coat.

“Teddy Michael come with me. It’s time to eat.” said Draco.

“Have you had pizza before Michael?” asked Teddy.

“I have. I grow up in the Muggle world. My mum would buy it once in awhile.” said Michael as he took a slice

“Cool.” said Teddy as he grabbed on as well.

“Now when your done eating I want you to get ready for bed. Do you boys understand?” said Draco as he finished he slice before going for a second.

“Yes.” said both boys

“Good.” said Harry as he to finished he first slice.

When the boys were done. Teddy and Michael went upstairs to change into their pajamas. Then they came back down to hang out with the adults. After a while the boys mentioned that thier tired and ready for bed.

“I think i’m ready as well. I’ll take Michael and you can take Teddy.” said Harry as he picked up a sleepy Michael and carried him to his new room. Draco had done the same with Teddy.

“Harry am I going to stay here forever?” asked Michael as he got comfy in his bed.

“I don’t know. Well have to ask Mr. Shaklebolt. Now get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” said Harry as kissed Michael’s forehead.

“Good night Harry.” said Michael before he knocked out.

Back in Teddys room a similar conversation is going on.

“Draco. Is Michael going to be here forever?” said Teddy as he to got comfortable in bed

“I don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see. Now get some rest. You go back to Grandma’s tomorrow.” said Draco

“Ok. Night Draco.” said Teddy

“Night kiddo.” Draco said as he got up turned on the night light and slowly closed the door behind him. He bumped into Harry as he turned around

“There you are. You ready for bed?” asked Harry as he linked arms with Draco.

“Yes. I’m beat.”said Draco

When they both got to their room. Both men had collapsed and passed out. Not even bothering to change. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry hace a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter. Just bare with me.

Harry and Draco both woke up. Headed downstairs to make a pot of coffee and breakfast for the boys. 

“Can’t believe we have another mouth to feed.” said Draco teasingly 

“I know. But he has adjusted well. I’m surprised. I figured it would have taken him a bit longer. I’m thinking about inviting Mrs. Weasley over. I want to ask her for some advice.” said Harry as he put out some plates before he started cooking. 

“Advice on what?”  said Draco. 

“I’m thinking about adopting Michael. Now before we continue. Go wake the boys. Breakfast will be ready soon.” said Harry as cooked up some eggs and bacon along with frozen hash browns. 

Draco went up the stairs first to Teddy’s room. 

“Teddy time to get up. Harry has breakfast going.” said Draco as he shook the little guy awake. Once he made sure Teddy was awake he went across the hall to wake up Michael.  Draco had repeated the same process. Once both were up Draco had walked them both down to the kitchen. It smelled good and so did the coffee that Harry had handed him. 

“Morning boys. Sleep well?” asked Harry as he sat down with his cup of coffee. 

“I slept pretty well. I did wake up the middle of the night. A bit scared. But then I remembered where I was.” said Michael. 

“Why didn’t you come get Draco or myself?” asked Harry with a bit of concern 

“I didn’t know where your room was and I didn’t want to get lost.” said Michael as he finished the last of his breakfast. 

“Well I guess we’ll have to give you a tour. Teddy how did you sleep?” asked Draco who wanted to be included 

“I slept like a rock. Didn’t want to get up this morning. But I heard breakfast. So here I am.” said Teddy as he also finished his breakfast. 

“Ok you two rascals go and play. Draco and I need to talk in private.” said Harry as he pushed both boys towards the sitting room where Teddy had left some toys. 

Once the boys were away. They put silencing charms on the kitchen. They can hear the boys, but the boys can’t hear them. 

“So your thinking about adopting Michael? He’s only been here a day. Isn’t it a bit to soon?” asked Draco who supported Harry no matter.

“I know. But I feel like he has no other family.” said Harry. Just then Shaklebolt appeared in the fireplace as a floating head.

“Harry? Draco? Anyone here?” said Shaklebolt

“We’re both here, you can come by.” said Draco 

Shaklebolt’s head disappeared and he stepped out of the fireplace.

“Morning guys. Did I interrupt?” said Shaklebolt

“No. Were just discussing Michael. Coffee?” asked Harry

“No, and thats why I’m here.” said Shaklebolt as he sat down at the table

“Is it anything bad?” asked Harry

“No. Turns out he has no other family in the wizarding world. He dose have a father, but he has a father who is a Muggle. We’ve made an attempt to contact him. But it looks like he left the picture when he found out about Michael and his mother.” said Shaklebolt

“What makes you say that?” said Harry

“We went to his house, and found a letter saying he didn’t want any contact with such people. We’re trying to find him so he can sign away his parental rights. Just in case someone wants to adopt him.” said Shaklebolt

“Speaking of that. I was just telling Draco that I’m thinking about it. I know he’s only been here for a day. But he reminds me of myself when I was his age. Plus I’ve grown attached to him. And I’m sure Draco has as well.” said Harry as he grabbed Draco’s hand

“I have. I want what is best for him.” said Darco

“Well I’m glad. We just need to ask the other members of the department of adaption and get it cleared by the rest of the Ministry. But I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Many of them know how good you are with Teddy. How is Michael adjusting?” said Shaklebolt

“Surprisingly well. He did have a mishap last night. He woke up and forgot for a moment where he was. He would have come to us, but he didn’t know where our room was.” said Draco 

“So we told him that we can give him a tour. That way if he gets scared or a nightmare, we will know where to find us.” said Harry as he refilled his cup 

“Ok good. Let me know what you decide. I’m going back to work to see if there is anything new from the father.  We did find some information on the mother. She never attended school. Was homeschooled, which is why we couldn’t identify at first. We used her handwriting to track her down in a Muggle hospital. She indeed die before she brought Michael to me. So we were able to get her name and address. Turns out she was the last of her family name. 

But here is Michael’s address, in case you want to any of his things.” said Shaklebolt as he handed the two a folder pertaining to Michael. 

“Thank you Kingsley. We’ll make a effort to stop by today. He can’t keep wearing Hugo’s old clothes.” said Harry as he shook his boss hand before he left

“That is true. Good day to you both.” said Shaklebolt as he flooed back to his office

“So what do we do now?” asked Darco

“Well I’m going to send a owl to Mrs. Weasley to see if she can watch  the two for a bit. Then you and I are going to Michael’s old home to get a few of his things.” said Harry as he began to write a note and called Hedwig over. He tied the note to her leg and sent her off.

“Ok I’m going to go get the boys and bring them in here. And Harry” said Draco as he got up. 

“Yes?” said Harry

“Disarm the silencing charm. We don’t need it anymore.” said Draco as he went out the kitchen to the sitting room to collect the boys. Draco came back 2 minutes latter just as Mrs. Weasley come in from the floo network. 

“Harry dear. What can I do?” said Mrs. Weasley regarding Harrys note

“Molly, I need you to watch Teddy and Michael for a bit.” said Harry

“Sure. But who is Michael?” asked Mrs. Weasley

“Oh right. You haven’t meet him. Michael is a boy were fostering until Shaklebolt can find him a new home.” said Draco as he gathered his and Harry’s coats.

“Oh my. That poor boy.” said Mrs. Weasley

“Michael sweetie come here. There is someone I want you to meet.” said Harry 

Michael came to stand by Harry from the door where he had been when Draco came back with them.

“Michael. This is Mrs. Weasley. She is a dear friend of mine. Plus the mother of my best friend. She is going to be watching you and Teddy for a bit.” said Harry

“Hello.” said Michael

“Hello dear. It’s nice to meet you.” said Mrs. Weasley as she stuck out her hand to him.

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Michael said as he shook her hand

“Where are you going? Can I come?” asked Teddy

“We’re going to Michael’s old home to collect some of his things. Also Molly, If they get hungry just whip up something light. We’re going to Andromeda’s for dinner. I don’t want them to be to full.” said Harry 

“Sure thing. Take as much time as you need. I left a note saying I was here if I’m need.” said Molly who was now holding Michael like he was her own who needed protection. Harry knew that look on her face. She was the same way with him and still is.

“Thank you so much. This means alot. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”said Harry as he kissed both boys and Molly on the cheek

“Behave for Mrs. Weasley boys.” said Draco as he did the same

“We will.” said both boys.

“No get going before it gets late.” said Molly as she ushered the two men to the door

Once outside they opened the folder and found out that Michael lived close to where Harry grew up. In fact Harry did a double take and noticed that it was right next door to his Aunt and Uncle’s house

“This is going to be fun.” said Harry

“Why is that?” said Draco confused

“Michael lived next to where I grew up. Let’s just home my Aunt and Uncle aren’t home. I don’t really wanna see them.” said Harry who was getting a bit upset

“Harry darling, if you want you can stay here with Molly and the boys.” said Draco who knew the horror Harry had been through as a child

“No. I can do this. Plus Michael needs us.” said Harry

“We’re apperating?” said Draco 

But before Harry could respond he was already gone/

“Hey wait for me!” said Draco as he two apperated next to Harry in the alley way across the street. 

“Sorry love. But I wanted to make sure they aren’t home.” said Harry now clearly annoyed

“And?” asked Draco 

“They are. And I left my cloak home. We’ll have to be careful. They hate magic and even worse me. Plus there are the type to notice anything odd going on around there home.” said Harry as he slowly crept out of the alley and towards the house. 

“Again wait for me.” said Draco as he quickly and quietly catched up with Harry. 

“Ok we must be very quiet right now.” said Harry who was at the front door with his wand out.

Draco nodded his head and watch as Harry used alohomora on the door. They heard it click and swing open at bit.

“Good were in. Lumos.” said Harry as his wand light up

“Lumos.” repeated Draco as his wand also light up.

“Close the door and lock it. Then we can begin to look around.” said Harry as he drew the curtains closed. Draco did as he was asked.

“What are looking for?” said Draco as he came up next to Harry

“Michaels room. And If i knew any better, this is the same layout as my aunt and uncles, but reversed.” said Harry who was starting to get some memories 

“Why don’t you look done here. I’ll look up stairs and I’ll call when I find something.” said Draco as he kissed Harry

“Ok. Works for me.” said Harry as he searched the main floor while Draco took the upstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get a surprise visit from Harry's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Harry looked around the first floor. He found some family photos in the living room that Michael would maybe want. He looked in the kitchen to find any food that Michael would eat. Harry saw that it was pretty much the same food that Teddy ate. While Harry was looking downstairs Draco was upstairs. He first found the master bedroom, and a bathroom. There was only one room left. It had to be Michael’s thought Draco. So Draco opened the door and was relieved the find that it was. 

“Hey Harry. I found Michael’s room.” said Draco down to the main floor hoping he was loud enough for Harry to hear him. 

Harry heard Draco and stopped looking and went to where his fiancé was. 

“Good. I found some family photos that I think he would like. Also he eats the same food as Teddy. Let’s grab some clothes and whatever else we think he’ll want or need.” said Harry as he surveyed the room thinking of that Michael would want. Draco had gone to the dresser to grab all the socks and underwear, while Harry went to the closet to get some of the winter clothes he may need. 

At this point both men had decided they would adopt him. They didn’t want to loose him nor see him experience the same fate that Harry had been through. After 10 minutes of getting everything  prepared they heard the front door open.

“Hello? Is anyone home?” asked Petunia who saw some light and went to check it out being the nosy neighbor she was. 

“Oh no. It’s my Aunt. We must hurry before he find us.” said Harry who had gone white at the sound of his Aunt’s voice

“I know. I just wanna look in the bathroom to make sure he’s not any medication.” said Draco as he quietly and quickly made it to he bathroom to look in the medicine cabinet. Draco had found several bottle of pills. Most were prescribed to Michael’s mother. But one was a daily vitamin for Michael that Draco grabbed.  

“Ok I found some daily vitamins that look like there Michaels. Did you find anything else he might want?” asked Draco

Yeah. I gathered up most of his clothes, books and some stuffed animals. If he wants anything else one of us can take him to get it. Can we please go? I don’t want her to see me.” said Harry pleadingly 

“Anything for you. Hold on tight,” whispered Draco as they both heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  

But before they could leave the door opened and the light was turned on.

“Harry? Is that you?” asked Petunia 

“Hi Aunt Petunia.” said Harry a bit scared. Even though Harry was a grown adult he was still scared of his Aunt and Uncle. 

“What are you doing here? Why are you in these poor people’s home. Your kinda isn’t welcome here.” said Petunia as she realized that is was her nephew. She hated to admit it, but she was happy to see him. Know that he was alive and well.

“I’m here because I’m taking care of Michael.” said Harry

“What? You can’t have him. I’ll call the police.” said Petunia

“I can’t. Belongs with me. He is a wizard.” said Harry

Petunia couldn’t believe it. She had raised one. She didn’t want to know she was living next to one. But she secretly cared for her nephew. After all he had his mothers eyes. She hated what she said next

“Leave before I get your uncle. Take the blonde with you. Go now.” said Petunia

“We will.” said Draco who didn’t like the women who was trusted to raise Harry until he was 17.

“Oh and Harry.” said Petunia

“Yes?” said Harry a bit annoyed by his Aunt

“I do love you. But promise me you won’t tell you Uncle I said that. He mustn’t know. Also you have your mothers eyes.” said Petunia who was getting a bit teary eyed.

“I know. And I…” but before Harry could continue another voice came from downstairs

“Petunia? Are you still here?” said Vernon as he entered the home. 

“Go. I’ll stall.” said Petunia as she went downstairs to stall her husband so her nephew and his friend and escape. 

So Draco took Harry’s arm and they apperated back to Grimwaled Place.

“Hello? Anyone home?” asked Harry as he took his and Draco’s coat and hung them up in the closet  

“SHHHH. The boys are sleeping in the sitting room.” said Molly as she rushed out of the kitchen

“Oops. Sorry Molly. Didn’t mean to be so loud.” said Harry as he hugged Molly

“It’s alright. Did you boys make out ok?” asked Molly as she ushered the men into the kitchen. 

“We did. Harry found some pictures and then we both grabbed some clothes. We may go back if Michael needs anything else. But we ran into a situation.” said Draco

“What type of situation?” asked Molly

“My Aunt showed up. But it was odd. She protected me instead of telling my uncle. Who also showed up.” said Harry as he made a cup of tea for his nerves.

“Odd. What was she doing there?” asked Molly

“I don’t know knew. But she did want Michael back. At least until she found out he was a wizard. Anyone else want a cup of tea?” asked Harry

“I’m good.” said both Molly and Draco 

“I still wanna know how she knew someone was there.” asked Harry

“She could have seen the glow from our wands.” said Draco

“Maybe. Oh Molly your free to go home. Thanks for watching them.” said Harry

“It’s not a problem. Also your coming to dinner tomorrow night. No if’s or buts.” said Molly as she hugged Harry

“Am I invited?” asked Draco 

“Of course. Your part of the family now. Also Michael is invited as well. Now I must be going. Arthur is probably wondering where I am know. I told him I’d be back by 5.” said Molly as she hugged Draco before heading towards the fireplace. 

“Goodbye Molly. See you tomorrow.” said Harry 

“See you tomorrow.” said Molly then she was gone in a flash of green fire. 

“I guess we should wake the boys. It’s almost time to take Teddy back to Aunt Andromeda’s.” said Draco 

“Yes. Let’s wake them.” said Harry as he andDraco went to the sitting room to find both boys curled up by the fire fast asleep. Draco went to Teddy and Harry went to Michael.

“Teddy sweetie. Time to wake up.” said Draco as he shook  his cousin awake. 

“Michael time to wake up.” said Harry as he shook Michael

Both boys woke up feeling very tired.

“What time is it?” asked Michael

“It’s almost dinner time.” said Harry who picked up Michael 

“Oh. What are we doing?” asked Michael as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes. 

“Were going to Teddy’s grandma’s house. Speaking of which Teddy go make sure you have everything. I don’t want you to forget anything and not be able to get till the next time you come out.” said Harry as he pushed Teddy towards his room

“Ok Harry. Michael you wanna come help?” asked Teddy

“Sure.” said Michael who was now full of energy

Once the boys were gone Draco snuggled his boyfriend for a few minutes. 

“So Harry. I was thinking of having Teddy stay at Andromeda next weekend. Only so Michael can adjust more to just us. I don’t want him to get attached to Teddy when he doesn’t really live here.” said Draco

“I think that is a good idea. We can talk it over with Andromeda and Teddy when we get there.” said Harry as he kissed Draco’s cheek 

“I’m going to check on the boys.” said Draco who didn’t want to leave Harry’s embrace. So Draco went upstairs to check on the boys while Harry had an idea. He use the floo network to make a quick house call to Molly.

“Hello? Is any one home?” asked Harry from the fireplace as his head was sticking out

“Harry? What is it?” asked Molly as she came into the living room wondering who called

“I just wanted some advice.” said Harry

“Ok. But be quick. Arthur and the kids are almost home.” said Molly

“Would I be a good father to Michael?” asked Harry worriedly

“What? Of course you would. Where is this coming from?” asked Molly

“I guess since I didn’t have the best childhood, I wouldn’t know what to do. I want Michael to have a better childhood then me, and I’m sure Draco would feel the same.” said Harry 

“Harry dear. You’d be a great dad. Trust me. Look why don’t I come back tomorrow and e can talk.” said Molly

“Better. Why don’t Draco, Michael and I come over for lunch. That way we can talk with everyone.” said Harry

“Even better. Now I need to go, and you should to.” said Molly 

“Thanks Molly. We’ll see you tomorrow around noon.” said Harry as he exited the fireplace to find a very confused looking Draco standing in the kitchen. 

“Who were you talking to.” said Draco

“Molly. We’re going to have lunch there tomorrow.” said Harry as he came to stand beside his fiancé 

“Ok. Well Teddy’s packed and were ready to go.” said Draco who was eyeing Harry suspiciously.

“Ok. Everyone come here. We’re taking the floo to Andromeda’s.” said Harry as he gathered up some floo powder and everyone crowded into the fireplace. Harry through the powder and a second later they were in Andromeda’s house.  

“Where here.” shouted Draco as he was the first to get out.

“In the kitchen. Make yourself at home.” said Andromeda

So they did. Draco went to the kitchen to see his Aunt, while Harry put the boys into the sitting room to play for a bit before Harry joined Draco and Andromeda

“I hope you made extra. We have another mother to feed here tonight.” said Harry

“I know. Draco told me the other day. Where are the boys?” said Andromeda 

“In the sitting room. I’ll take over for a bit if you wanna go say hi.” said Harry 

“Thanks Harry. Just stir the sauce.” said Andromeda as she handed him the spoon

“What are we having?” asked Draco

“Spaghetti with meatballs.” said Andromeda before she left the kitchen to see her grandson and Michael

“When did you tell her we had Michael?” asked Harry as he tasted the sauce

“This morning. I sent her a owl.” said Draco as he came up begin Harry and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Oh.” said Harry as he leaned back into Draco’s embrace loving when he did this

While the two lovebirds were finishing up the meal Andromeda was in the sitting room with the boys. She miss her grandson so much. 

“Teddy honey your home.” said Dora

“Grams.” said Teddy as he ran to hug his grandmother

“And you must be Michael. Nice to meet you.” said Andromeda as she put Teddy down and slowly approached Michael. She saw that was a nervous. 

“Hi.” said Michael who was nervous and wanted Harry or Draco

“Michael it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m Teddy’s grandmother and Draco’s aunt. My name is Andromeda, but you can call me Dora if it’s easier.” said Andromeda 

“Ok Dora.” said Michael as he walked up and stuck out his hand. His mother did raise him with some manners.

“What a firm handshake. Teddy you could learn a thing or two from him. Now I better get back to the kitchen before Harry or Draco burn down the house.” teased Andromeda which caused both boys to giggle.

“We heard that, and dinner is ready.” said Draco grumpily. He heated being teased. Malfoy’s don’t get teased.

“Oh no it’s not. I still need to make the garlic bread.” said Andromeda 

“Already done. Now come and eat before it gets cold. Plus there is something Draco and I wanna ask after dinner.” said Harry as he walked into the sitting room to see what the hold up was.

“Oh? What is that?” asked Andromeda.

“You’ll have to wait and see. Now come and eat. I’m sure the boys are starving. I know Draco is.” said Harry as he picked up Michael and carried him to the dinning room table

“Feed me!” said a pouty Draco

“Merlin’s beard. Draco your acting like a child. Your 25 act like it.” said Harry who couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend

“Fine.” said Draco with his arms crossed

Once everyone sat down, and dinner was served everyone ate in silence, enjoying the meal. Michael was the first to speak up.

“Dora this is good. I’ve never had this before.” said Michael

“Really? Your mom never made spaghetti for you.” said Andromeda who was shocked. Spaghetti was a household staple in the Black/Malfoy family. Or any family really.

“Nope. Mum said it was to expensive to make. Plus we didn’t always have enough money to get the ingredients for it.” said Michael as he shoved another fork full into his mouth

“Slow down kiddo. I don’t want you to choke.” said Draco before he did the same

“Your no better. But do listen to Draco.” said Harry who was shaking his head

“So what is for dessert.” said Harry

“Pumpkin pie.” said Andromeda who got up and asked if anyone wanted seconds.

“I’m good thank you.” said Michael

“No thanks Grams.” said Teddy

“Since when did you become so polite?” said Draco 

“Since just now. Grandma said I should learn a thing or two from Michael.” said Teddy as he stuck his tongue out. 

“Well ok. Draco are you done?” asked Harry as he got up

“Yes. Want my plate?” said Draco

“No. I just asked incase you wanted to eat the plate to. Of course I want the bloody plate.” said Harry teasing Draco and causing the boys to giggle

“Fine. Probably wouldn’t taste good anyways.” said Draco 

“Your such a child sometimes.” said Harry

“But you love me.” said Draco

“Sadly I do. Now come help clean up. Boys sit tight. I’m sure the pie will be out soon.” said Harry and sure enough it floated down right in the middle of the table along with plates forks and a knife. The plates that Harry was holding vanished back into the cabinet sparkly clean

“How?” said Harry

“Simple household cleaning charm. My mother uses it all the time.” said Draco as he sat back down. 

“That’s who taught it to me. By the way she send’s her love.” said Andromeda as she came back into the dinning room

“You spoke to her?” asked Draco

“Mhm. I’ve missed my older sister. We haven’t talked since I was banished from the family home for marrying a Muggle-Born.” said Andromeda 

“I should go see her.” said Draco

“She’d like that. She said she misses you.” said Andromeda

“Dora the pie is good. It tastes just like Molly’s.” said Harry changing the subject

“That’s because it’s her recipe. When she heard you were coming over, she stopped by and gave me the recipe. She said it was one of your favorites desserts that she makes.” said Andromeda as she took a bit herself

“It is.” said Harry who finished his slice in one big bite.

“And you said I should slow down. You just ate that slice in 2 bites.” said Draco who was now shaking his head.

“I can’t help it. It’s so good, and I’ve tried to make one just like her’s but I can never get it right.” said Harry who helped himself to second slice.

“So what is it you two wanted to talk bout.” said Andromeda

“Right. But after pie.” said Harry who stuffed his face with the second slice

“Your ridiculous sometimes.” said Draco who was smiled at his idiot of a fiancé 

“But you love me.” said the former Gryffindor with puppy dog eyes

“Your right. I do.” the former Slytherin said

“Ok enough pie. Let’s go into the sitting room. The boys are getting restless.” said Andromeda 

“No I’m not.” said Teddy

“I was walking about Harry and Draco dear. Help me clean up?” asked Andromeda to her grandson

“Oh. Can Michael help to?” asked Teddy who wanted to include him in everything he could. 

“If Michael want’s to. But he doesn’t have to.” said Andromeda as he got up with the pie and hand.

“I’ll help.” said Michael

“What about us?” said Draco

“You two, go to the sitting room and relax.” said Teddy

“When did you get so bossy.” said Harry chuckling 

“Just now. Your in my house now my rules.” said Teddy

“Watch it Mister. It’s my house and my rules.” said Andromeda who chuckled at her grandson putting on his big boy pants to impress his godfather and cousin. 

Harry and Draco went to relax a bit before they had a talk with the rest of the group. While Andromeda and the two younger boys cleaned up and made a to go back of pie for them to take back home. When they were done the joined Harry and Draco in the sitting room.

“So what is it you want to talk about?” asked Andromeda as she pulled Teddy into her lap. She misses him so much. She liked that he was spending time with godfather and cousin. But she did miss having him around.

“Well Draco and I were talking and we were thinking that Teddy could stay here next weekend?” said Harry

“But why would I do that?” asked Teddy a bit confused and upset

“It’s only so Michael can get use to the house more easily. We don’t want him to get used to have Teddy there all the time.” said Draco who saw the mood change in Teddy

“But that’s not fair.” said Teddy who got up and stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door.  

“I was afraid this was going to happen.” said Harry who got up and was going to go see Teddy

“I got this. You stay here.” said Draco who kissed Harry and went to see Teddy

“Is Teddy gonna be fine?” asked Michael

“He will be ok. He just upset. He used to going to Harry’s every weekend.” said Andromeda 

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to be upset.” said Harry

“Yes. Just give him so time. Plus Draco is a good talker. You have all people should know.” said Andromeda 

“Oh I do. It’s one of the things I’m in love with.” said Harry

While they were talking, Draco had gone up to Teddy’s door.

“Teddy. Can I come in? It’s Draco.” said Draco as he knocked on the door.

“Go away.” said Teddy

“Edward Remus Lupin you open this door right now.” said Draco

Teddy hated hearing his full name so he did.

“There happy?” said Teddy

“Very. Now come sit on the bed. We need to talk” said Draco as he patted a spot on the bed for Teddy to join him

“Am I in trouble?” said Teddy who’ hair was now blue to match his emotions

“Of course not. But you have to understand that Michael has only been with us for 2 days. He needs more time to adjust.” said Draco as he pulled Teddy into his lap

“But I thought you said he was adjusting find. That’s what you said to Mr. Shaklebolt.” said Teddy

“How did you hear us?” asked Draco

“I bypassed the silencing charm with a extendable ear.” said Teddy

“I thought Harry got rid of them.” said Draco

“He did. But Uncle Ron’s kids handed me one.” said Teddy who was a bit ashamed of what he did. 

“Your definitely Harry’s godson. He did the something with his friends, when he was 15.” said Draco chuckling “But you do understand why we want you to stay here next weekend right?” said Draco as he hugged Teddy tightly

“Yes I do. I don’t like it, but I do understand.” said Teddy

“Good. No go apologize to Harry.” said Draco as he out Teddy down the the ground. 

So Teddy went back to the sitting room

“Harry. I’m sorry for getting upset. Forgive me?” asked Teddy

“Apologize accepted. Now come here kiddo. Give me a big hug.” said Harry

Teddy being his usally self again, ran into Harry’s arms and hugged him tight

“Now I think there is someone else you should say sorry to.” said Andromeda

“I’m sorry Michael. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” said Teddy

“It’s ok. Your forgiving.” said Michael as he hugged his friend

“Good. Now I hate to leave. But it’s getting late.” said Harry who got up and stretched his body.

“Do you have to?” asked Teddy

“Yes kiddo. We do. We still have some stuff to take care of with Michael. Plus It’s past your bedtime.” said Draco who hugged his cousin tightly

“Ok.” said Teddy who indeed was getting sleepy.

This seemed to affect everyone in the room.

“Goodnight boys. Your more then welcome to come by anytime. It was nice meeting you Michael.” said Andromeda as she hugged Harry and Draco then bent down to hug Michael

“It was nice meeting you to. Thanks for dinner.” said Michael

“Such good manners. Your welcome.” said Andromeda

“Wait. I forgot your doggy bag.” said Teddy as he ran into the kitchen to grab the container full of pumpkin pie.

“No running.” shouted all three adults

“Sorry. Here you go.” said Teddy as he walked back into the sitting room.

“Thank you Teddy. Thanks again for dinner Aunt Andromeda.”said Draco as he hugged his Aunt

“Your welcome. No go. Looks like Michael is going to fall asleep any second.” said Andromeda as she walked them to the fireplace.

With all the goodbyes taken care of. Harry and Draco each grabbed Michael’s hand and floo back to the house.

“Is someone ready for bed?” asked Harry as he took the pie from Draco and put it in the fridge.

“Yes please. Carry me?” said Michael

“Of course. Come here kiddo.” said Harry as he picked up Michael as he and Draco walked to Michael’s bedroom.

“Let’s get you into some pjs and off to bed you go. But go brush your teeth first.” said Harry

“Ok.” said Michael as he went into the attached bathroom. 

Harry took out a pair of pjs from the bag they had gotten from Michael’s house and the stuffed owl that was on his bed.

“Mr. Blue. Where did you get him?” said Michael who's eyes lit up when he saw his favorite stuffed animal. 

“Harry and I went to your house earlier to get some of your things. We can go though them tomorrow.” said Draco as he tucked Michael in to. 

“Oh ok. Goodnight.” said Michael as he snuggled Mr. Blue to death

“Goodnight Michael. Sleep tight.” said Harry as he kissed his forehead

“Wait. What if wake up again?” said Michael

“Right. We never gave you a tour. Well if you get scared. Our bedroom is the next floor up and the first door on your right. Just come in and wake us up.” said Draco as he also kissed Michael’s forehead. 

“Ok.” said Michael before he was fast asleep.

Harry and Draco turned off the light and turned on the night light they borrowed from Teddy’s room Both men were tired themselves, to they walked their tired bodies towards there bedroom. Harry used his wand to change their clothes into Pjs. 

“Ready for bed? I feel like tomorrow is going to be a long day.” said Draco as he pulled the covers back. 

“Yes I am and I agree. I just hope Molly can help us.” said Harry

“With what?” asked Draco

“If we can be good parents. Now enough talk. I’m tired. I love you Draco.” said Harry as he laid down and snuggles his man

“I Love you to Harry.” said Draco before he turned off the lights and relaxed into Harrys embrace. 


	5. Another morning Anther day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a small talk

Harry had been the first to wake up. He slowly crept out of bed. It was still dark probably 5 or 6 in the morning? He didn’t know nor could he sleep anymore. His head was spinning. Harry had a great life. He had a great fiancé and hopefully a great son. But that’s the thing, he thought he wouldn’t be a good father. Harry was so deep in thought that the did’t realize that he was in the kitchen. So he made himself  cup and sat down at the table. He was happy he was going to see Molly. She would know what to do. As Harry was deep in thought the didn’t hear nor see Draco come and sit next to him.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” asked Draco as he pulled Harry close to him.

“No. My head keeps spinning. I feel like I’m not going to be a good father.” said Harry 

“Harry honey. I feel the same way. You know how I grew up. But I don’t like that stop me from what I can become. Yes I’m scared but I’m also excited. I’ve always wanted kids. Someone who will grow up better then I did.” said Draco

“Oh Draco, I want the same thing. But I’m scared that he wouldn’t want to stay here.” said Harry

“Of course he would. He loves you already even if he hasn’t said it yet. I can see it in his eyes when he sees you.” said Draco as he kissed Harry’s forehead.

“Are you sure?” asked Harry

“I am. Now come one. Since we can’t sleep let’s go lounge about in the sitting room. Maybe we could try to find a way to get that ugly furniture gone.” said Draco as he got up

“It’s not ugly.” said Harry teasingly

“Harry. It has to go. Plus I want to be able to bring over my stuff sometime today” said Draco

“Your right. But I’m still waiting for Hermione to get back to me.” said Harry as he got up and followed Draco into the sitting room.

“Well send her a owl during breakfast and see if she has found anything. If she hasn’t I could try yo whip up a potion.” said Draco

“Draco. I don’t think a potion will work on the stuff. It’s be here for years. Mrs. Black didn’t want anyone to though it away. Even Sirius tried when he was alive.” said Harry

“I know. But it doesn’t hurt to try.” said Draco as he sat down on the couch. 

“Fine. But after breakfast and once I hear back from Hermione. Then you can try whatever potion you can come up with.” said Harry as he sat down next to Draco. 

Before long both men had fallen sleep. They didn’t hear when Michael came in looking for them. He tried looking in their bedroom and couldn’t find them. The he checked the kitchen. No sign there. So Michael checked the last place he would look and there they were. Fast asleep on the couch. 

“Harry Draco wake up. I’m hungry.” said Michael who’s stomach growling at the thought of food. 

Harry who was usually the first to wake just turned on his side. But Draco heard his name, and woke up.

“Hey kiddo. What’s wrong?” said Draco a bit sleepy but grateful for a extra hour or so of sleep

“I’m hungry and I can’t reach anything. Plus I didn’t wanna break anything trying to get something.” said Michael

“That was very good of you. Come on. I’ll make you something. Just give me a minute to get up. Go to the kitchen and I’ll be right there.” said Draco

“Ok.” said Michael with a smile on his face knowing he’ll eat soon. 

Draco untangled himself from Harry. Pulled the blanket back over Harry and let him sleep some more. Draco then stretched his limbs and walked into the kitchen. 

“So what would you like?” asked Draco

“Cereal.” said Michael who missed the Muggle food

“I think we have some. Let me look in the pantry.” said Draco

“I already have it out.” said Michael

“How? I thought you didn’t wanna break anything.” said Draco

“I do have a wand.” said Michael 

“Oh. How did you get one?” said Draco

“It was my mother’s. She gave it to me when she left me at the Ministry of Magic. May I please have a bowl of cereal?” asked Michael who was getting cranky 

“Of course.” said Draco as he got a bowl done and placed it in front of Michael. As Michael was pouring his cereal Draco went to the fridge to get the milk.

“Here you go kiddo.” said Draco as he set the milk down

“Thanks. So what are we doing today?” said Michael before he took a spoonful to his mouth

“Well we want to give you a tour and then were going to Mrs. Weasley’s for lunch. You remember her right?” said Draco who had made himself a Harry a cup of coffee. 

“I do. She was the one to watch me and Teddy yesterday right?” said Michael

“She was. Now i’ll be right back. I’m going to go wake Harry.” said Draco as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the sitting room

When Draco got there Harry was already up.

Hey sleepy head. I was just about to wake you. Here is a fresh cup of coffee.” said Draco as he brought the cup to his fiancé

“Yeah, when I smelled the coffee I knew it was time to get up again. Is Michael up?” asked Harry as he sipped from the cup

“He’s eating as we speak. He managed to get the cereal down by himself. But was afraid he break something he tried to get a bowl done. Did you know he had a wand.” said Draco as he helped Harry up

“I did. Didn’t I tell you?” said Harry

“No. But it’s alright. Michael’ arrival was quick and unexpected.” said Draco

“Sorry sweetie. Yeah he came in with it. I’m guessing it’s his. But he hasn’t started school yet. I don’t know why he would have one.” said Harry as he entered the kitchen

“He said it was his mothers.” said Draco who followed suit

“That would make more sense. Maybe I should have him looked at by McGonagall, and see if he would be fit for Hogwarts, or be homeschooled.” said Harry.

“Harry! Your awake!” said Michael as he ran into Harry’s

“Oomph. Morning kiddo. How was breakfast?” said Harry as he picked up the boy. At this moment Harry knew he’d be a good father. 

“it was good. Draco said We’re going to Mrs. Weasleys for lunch. I like her. She’s nice and pretty.” said Michael

“That we are. And she is nice. She was like a mother to me growing up.” said Harry who put Michael on the ground

“Really?” asked Michael in wonderment

“Yup. Plus she is also Ron’s mother. You remember him right?” asked Harry as he sat down at the kitchen table and summon a piece of paper and a pen. He didn’t bother to use a quill anymore. He preferred regular pen for his letters.  

“I do. He was funny. And the bushy haired lady was nice to.” said Michael

This comment about Hermione made Harry and Draco chuckle a bit.

“Yes. Hermione is nice to.” said Harry as he ruffled Michael’s hair

“What are you doing?” asked Michael as he noticed Harry begin to write

“I’m writing to Hermione. I asked her to do me a favor.” said Harry

“Oh. What type?” asked Michael

“Your full of questions this morning. What did you have for breakfast?” asked Harry

“Cereal.” said Michael who was almost bouncing off the walls

“What did you have?” said Harry now a bit concerned

“I gave him corn flakes. Which has no sugar.” said Draco

“They were boring. So I added some sugar to make it sweet.” said Michael

“Oh Michael. I wish you didn’t do that. Now your gonna be hyper for hours.” said Harry

“No I won’t. So what favor did you ask the bushy haired lady?” said Michael 

“If you say so. But don’t to that again unless Draco or myself say it’s ok. Well I asked her for a counter spell or charm.” said Harry

“Ok. What type of spell?” Michael said ignoring the concern in Harry’s voice

“A charm to unstick things.” said Harry shaking his head, but was laughing to himself.

“Why?” said Michael

“Ok. Why don’t I take you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up. Maybe a bath will help you settle down.” said Draco who knew that it would. At least until he puts a potion in the draw out the sugar.

“But I don’t want to.” said Michael

“I’ll put bubbles in it.” said Draco

“Deal. But only if I can wash myself.” said Michael

“Deal. Now let’s leave Harry  so he can finish his letter.” said Draco as he picked up Michael and carried him to the bathroom in Michael’s room. 

Harry let go of a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding. When it was quiet again he began the letter, which went something like this.

‘Dear Hermione (Bushy hair lady)

I wanted to see how the research is coming? and if you can’t find anything that’s ok. Draco said he may come up with a potion that would help. Michael is adjusting well. He remembers you as the bushy hair lady. Thanks again for Hugo’s old clothes. We’ll have to have you Ron and kids over sometime. We have a lot to catch up on.

Harry’

When he was finished he walked over to Hedwig tied the letter to her leg and sent her off. He probably won’t hear back for a ew hours anyways. So in the meantime he quickly casted a cleaning charm and went upstairs to see if Michael had come down from his sugar high and to see if Draco needed any help. Harry walked into Michael’s room finding Draco emptying the bag of clothes into the dresser and closet.

“Need a hand?” asked Harry as he snaked his arms around Draco and kissed his cheek

“Well hello Harry. No I’m just about done.” said Draco

“Ok. Has Michael calmed down a bit?” asked Harry as he grabbed a bag of Michael’s stuffed animals and placed it on the bed.

“He should be fine after his bath. I quickly whipped up a potion to draw out the sugar from his system. He should be back to his usual self.” said Draco 

“Good. I never want him to do that again unless we say it’s ok and we watch him.” said Harry

“I know me to. It was a bit scarier. I thought we would literally be going off the walls.” said Draco

“Me to. I’m going go check on him.” said Harry as he made his way towards the bathroom. Harry knocked.

“Come in.” said Michael who was having fun in the bubbles.

“Hey kiddo. How is it going in here?” asked Harry as he stood in the doorway

“It’s good. I’m all clean. I just don’t want to leave. It’s warm in the tub and cold outside of it.” said Michael

“Here I’ll use a heating charm so the room will heat up a bit and I’ll dry you off.” said Harry as he pulled his wand out from his back pocket where it has been for years. 

“Ok.” said Michael who just played with more bubbles till it was time to get out and get dressed.

After a few seconds it got warm enough for Michael to get out.

“Ok. I’m ready.” said Michael as he stood up in the tub.

“Ok kiddo. let me grab a towel and dry you off.” said Harry as he exited the bathroom to get a towel from his closet. Michael must have forgot to grab it before going in. When Harry came back Michael was already out of tub waiting.

“Come here. I’ll dry you off.” said Harry. 

So Harry took Michael into his arms and quickly dried him off and sent him to Draco so he could get dressed and be ready for the day. 

“Now that your dressed what do you wanna doe next?” asked Draco

“Tour?” said Michael wanting to know were everything was. 

“Ok.” said Harry as he picked up Michael and grabbed Draco’s hand. They showed him each room on each floor. Even the basement which is now used a storage for Sirius old things that Harry couldn’t or wouldn’t throw away. It also contained some of Harry’s thing when he was at Hogwarts. Like his old trunk and all of his textbooks. The tour ended with them in the kitchen and it was almost time to head to Molly’s for lunch. So Draco and Harry used their wands to summon them so clean clothes. One would stay with Michael while the other went to change in the sitting room and they switched till the other came back and was ready to go. 

“Ready to go?” asked Harry

“Yes. How are we getting there?” asked Michael

“I thought since it’s a nice out we could fly?” asked Harry

“I don’t think so. It’s to far, and Michael might not have been on a broom.” said Draco

“Fine. Then well apperate.” said Harry

“Deal. Michael hold on tightly.” said Draco as he picked him up and held him tight against his chest. Michael didn’t have to be told twice. With all three ready Harry apperated first followed by Draco and Michael and there were outside the Burrow. 


	6. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have big news for Michael.

With all them holding hands they walked to the front door. Harry extended his free hand and knocked on the door. 

“Harry your here. Welcome Draco and hello again Michael.” said Molly as she greeted her guests. 

“Hi Molly.” said Draco

“Hello Mrs. Weasley.” said Michael

“Do come in. Lunch is just about ready. Make yourself comfortable.” said Molly as she moved out of the way to let them into the home. 

“Thank you Molly.” said Harry as he was the first to enter followed by the other two guys.

“What are you making? It smells good.” said Draco 

“Just your typical chocolate cake to go with some ham and cheese sandwiches.” said Molly as she made her way to the kitchen

So the three boys followed her and sat at the table.

“Is Arthur joining us?” asked Harry wondering where the patriarch of the family was. 

“Sadly. He got called into work. He say’s he sorry. He really wanted to be here.” said Molly as she took the cake out to cool

“Oh.” said Harry a bit disappointed. He could have used his advice as well.

Molly noticing this walked around and hug Harry

“I know. He is sorry. But I’m sure if you send him a owl you guys can get together sometime. Now it time eat. I bet you boys are starving.” said Molly 

“Molly, we’re 25. Were not kids anymore.” said Harry

“Oh i know. But your still boys to me. No eat. The cake needs to cool a bit before I can ice it.” said Molly as she passed out dishes with the sandwiches on them. 

“This good. Mrs. Weasley.” said Michael 

“Thanks. The cheese is homemade.” said Molly

“Really?” asked Draco

“Yup. I started a few years ago. I grow most of my food anyways.” said Molly 

As they were eating Molly checked on the cake and used her wand to ice it for quickly, so she could go back to her lunch with the boys. 

With lunch done. Harry and Draco sent Michael into the living room to play with some toys that were left here by Ron’s kids.

“So what did you wanna talk about?” asked Molly as she came back with cake and coffee

“I have feeling that I won’t be a good father. I mean I know I’d be ok. But I want to give Michael the best life I can. I don’t want him to grow up like I did. I know Draco feels the same. But I can’t speak for him.” said Harry before he took bite of cake

“Harry dear. I know you’d be great. Look at how your with Teddy. Teddy adores you. I’m sure Michael will to if he hasn’t already.” said Molly as she squeezed Harry hands

“Are you sure?” asked Harry

“I’m positive. Draco how do feel? Harry said you feel about them same.” said Molly wanting to know his option.

“I do. I had both my parents. My relationship with my mother is much better. But I don’t want him to grow up the same way I did. I want him to be loved.” said Draco

“I’m sure he will.” said Molly

“Then it’s decided. We should adopt him. I don’t want to lose him. He’s already settled in.” said Harry

“Agreed. If we lose I don’t what I’ll do. Molly if we need your help. Can we count on you?” asked Draco

“Of course. I shouldn’t be saying but, Michael loves you guys. He told me that he wants to stay with.” said Molly 

“He did?” said Harry turned and stared at Michael fr a few before turning back to Draco and Molly.

“He did. He loves you both. And Teddy.” said Molly

“Then we need to get in touch with Shaklebolt right away.” said Harry

“I’ll send him a letter when we get home.” said Draco

After there conversation they all joined Michael in the living room and relaxed before it was time for them to go. But before they were about to leave. Ron and Hermione flooed in.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” asked Ron

“I needed some advice from Molly on something.” said Harry as he pointed down to Michael

“Ah ok.” said Ron who went into the kitchen to look for food.

“Harry, I got your letter. I couldn’t find anything. I’m sorry. I looked everywhere. Even went to Hogwarts and searched in their library and Professor McGonagall's private library. She liked to see you sometime.” said Hermione as she hugged Harry then Draco

“It’s good to see you again Hermione.” said Draco

“You as well. Again I couldn’t find anything. Maybe you could come with with some potion?” asked Hermione 

“I’m sure I can whip up something.” said Draco

“Did McGonagall say what she wanted?” asked Harry

“No. Just that you have to send her a owl and set up a meeting. I’m assuming it’s about Teddy or something.” said Hermione

“I’ll owl her tomorrow. Right know I need to get this guy home. Thanks again Molly. Your advice helped a lot.” said Harry as he hugged the older woman.

“It wasn’t a bother. I enjoy having you here. I always have. Your welcome to come back anytime.” said Molly as she hugged Harry back 

“Goodbye Molly. Thanks again.” said Draco

“Your welcome. Now go before someone falls asleep.” said Molly as she loving pushed Harry, Draco, and Michael towards the door. 

With all the hugs and goodbyes out of the way. The three guys apperated back to Harry and now Draco’s home. Once there Draco set out to writing that letter to Shaklebolt, while Harry put Michael down for a nap.

“We’ll be downstairs when you wake up.” said Harry as he kissed Michael’s forehead. 

“Ok.” said Michael before he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

Harry made his way to find Draco. Draco was in the sitting room reading the Daily Prophet. 

“Letter sent?” asked Harry as he joined Draco on the couch

“Yes. Hedwig was happy to get out. She had a letter form Hermione, but since we saw her I opened and threw it out. It was the  pretty much the same thing she told us.” said Draco as he leaned into Harry looking to cuddle.

“Oh ok. I’ll McGonagall a owl later tonight or tomorrow. Anything interesting in the paper?” asked Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco

“Not really. Some death eaters were rounded up.” said Draco 

“I thought we got them all.” said Harry

“Well apparently there are some still in hiding.” said Draco

“But the war ended a few years ago. Where could they have been?” asked Harry

“Over seas maybe.” said Draco as he sat the paper down and snuggles more into Harry’s embrace. 

A hour passed and it was still quiet in the house. Both men didn’t want to get up. But they knew they had to. They had heard Hedwig come back 20 minutes ago. She chipped for a few minutes and she must have fallen asleep. 

“We should what Shaklebolt said.” said Harry who didn’t want to get up but he had to get dinner started

“Fine. Have it your way. I’d like to point out that Malfoy’s don’t like to move when there cuddling.” said Draco

“I don’t care. We need to see what he said and get dinner started.” said Harry as he got up and pulled a very grumpy Draco up

“Fine I’m up.” said Draco

“Good. Now come with me.” said Harry as he walked towards the kitchen and to where Hedwig’s cage had been set up in the little room off of the kitchen.

Harry gently took the letter off. When she didn’t wake Harry left some treats for her to munch on. With the letter in hand he made his way back into the kitchen were Draco had started dinner.

“What are you making?” asked Harry as he sat down at the table and unrolled the letter.

“I’m making pork chops with mashed potatoes.” said Draco

“Yum. One of my faves.” said Harry

“I know. What did Shaklebolt say.” said Harry

“Dear Draco and Harry, I’m pleased to know that you want to adopt Michael. We found his father. He seemed very happy to sign the papers relinquishing his parental rights. He said he didn’t want anything to do with him or me for that matter. He hates our kinds. his words. I just set up a appointment with the adoption department for Friday. I’ll be there as a witness. Shaklebolt.” said Harry as he read the letter out loud 

“That’s good. Sounds like they don’t have a problem with it. I’m thinking we tell Michael tonight.” said Draco

“I think so. I’m going to see if he’s awake.” said Harry as he got up. 

“Ok.” said Draco as he went back to cooking

Harry made his way up the stairs. When he got to Michael’s room he knocked quietly incase he was still sleeping. With no answer, Harry entered to find Michael still fast asleep. Seeing this made Harry happy. Soon this little guy will be his son. Harry made his way towards the bed and gently shook him

“Michael it’s time to get up. Dinner is almost done.” said Harry

Michael did’t move at first, so Harry shook him a bit harder which jostled the boy. 

“Harry? What time is it?” asked Michael as he sat up in bed

“Almost dinner time. Come on.” said Harry as he got up and grabbed Michael’s hand. 

With Michael in hand Harry walked down to the kitchen where Draco was plating the food. 

“Good your both here. I was about to call up to you.” said Draco

“We’re here. Took a bit to wake up this little guy.” said Harry as he poked Michael’s chest

“Sorry. I was in a deep sleep. Didn’t want to get out of bed. What’s for dinner?” asked Michael

“Pork chops, mashed potatoes and mac and cheese.” said Draco

“Mac and cheese?” asked Harry

“Yeah. I decided last minute to make it. Hope it’s good. It’s my mothers recipe.” said Draco

“It looks amazing. Oh Michael we have some news to tell you after dinner.” said Harry before he dug into his dinner

“Oh? What type of news?” asked Michael

“You’ll have to wait and see.” said Draco

“Honey this is amazing.’’ said Harry as he finished the first bite

“Really? I tried to make it like you did.” said Draco blushing a bit

“This is better then mine.” said Harry

“Thank you. Michael what do you think?” asked Draco as he eat his dinner

“It’s really good.” said Michael as he scarfed down his dinner. He was excited to hear the news. 

“Slow down kiddo. Your going to choke.” said Harry

“Sorry, but I want to know what the news is about.” said Michael as he finished his plate

“Well you’ll have to wait. Draco and I are still eating.” said Harry

“Fine. Can I have more mac and cheese please?” asked Michael

“Of course. Help yourself.” said Draco as he to got up and helped himself to the mac and cheese. Harry would have had seconds if he wasn’t so damn full.

“Draco. That was a good meal.” said Harry as he kissed Draco’s cheek.

“Thanks sweetie. Now go relax. I got clean up.” said Draco as he pulled his wand out

“No. You cooked. Take Michael into the sitting room, and watch some tv. I got clean up.” said Harry who was going to do it the Muggle way. He was used to doing it that way, but sometimes he would use his wand to make it go by faster.

“Are you sure?” asked Draco who had his wand hovering mid air

“Yes I’m sure.” said Harry as he cleared off the table and was beginning to put the food away into containers and into the fridge.

So Draco and Michael both went into the sitting room and turned on the tv. Harry took his wand out and summoned some of the cake from Mrs. Weasley. He left her a note sating he took some. Once the cake was there, he used his wand once again to clean up the kitchen.

When the kitchen was cleaned he had the three plates floating in front of him as he made his way towards the sitting room.

“I brought cake.” said Harry as he plate floated to there intended target. 

“Where did this come from.” said Draco as he eyed the cake

“I summoned it from Molly. Don’t worry I left her note.” said Harry

“Your bad.” said Michael as he laughed.

“No I’m not. She knows I do that.” said Harry as he laughed along side Michael

“Your pathetic. You can just bake it instead of stealing it.” said Draco before he dug into his slice.

Once everyone had their cake. Harry knew it was time

“So Michael. How would feel if you could live here with us forever?” asked Harry 

“I’d be grateful. I don’t wanna leave. I like it here and I like you guys.” said Michael 

“I like that answer.” said Harry 

“Why do you ask?” asked Michael

“Because Harry and I want to adopt you. To become a part of this family. We love you and want to call your our son.” said Draco

“Really? You want to adopt me?” asked the 10 year old

“Yes. We can’t live without you. You snuck your way into our hearts. We don’t want to loose you. What do you say?” asked Harry

“Yes. I want be your son.” said Michael as he jumped on both men

“Good. We have a meeting this Friday.” said Draco as he hugged Michael

“I can’t wait.” said Michael as he hugged Draco back then moved over to Harry

“I Love you guys.” said Michael

“And we love you to. Now go get ready for bed. Well be up in a minute to tuck you in.” said Harry as he swatted Michael’s butt to get going

“Ok Dad.” said Michael

“What did you call me?” asked Harry who couldn’t believe his ears

“I said ok Dad. Am I not aloud to call you that?” said Michael confused

“Of course you can. Now go get ready.” said Harry who’s eyes glassed over. He felt he was gonna cry

Michael went to his bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

“I can’t believe he called me Dad.” said Harry 

“I know. Me neither. Now let’s go. I wanna head to bed as well.” said Draco as he pulled Harry up

Once they two men were in Michael’s room. He had come out of the bathroom

“Dad. Papa.” said Michael as he saw the two men who where going to be his new fathers.

“Since Harry is dad. I guess I’m Papa.” said Draco smiling at the beautiful kid he couldn’t wait to call his son

“Yes. Unless you want to be called something different.” said Michael a she climbed into bed.

“No Papa is fine. Good kiddo I love you.” said Draco as he kissed his cheek

“Goodnight Papa. Night Dad.” said Michael

“Goodnight Michael I love you.” said Harry as he kissed Michael’s other cheek

“I love you to.” said Michael who snuggled into bed

Once the goodnights were said, Harry and Draco went out of the room. Turned off all the lights, and turned on the nightlight and closed the door. When they were in there room they had changed and got on their sides of the bed. Harry on the right while Draco took the left.

“What a day.” said Harry as he took off his glasses and place them onto the nightstand.

“I know. Still can’t believe he called us dad and papa.” said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

“I know. Something well need to get use to. I love you my sweet Dragon.” said Harry as he kissed Draco before nodding off to dream land

“I love you to my Lion.” said Darco


	7. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco moves in and Shaklebolt stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone. Been busy doing well nothing. lol. But school starts soon and it'll be hard to post. I wanna try to post once a week if posable.

Morning came. Everyone was still asleep. All but one. Draco was the first to get up. He couldn’t sleep. Which isn’t lie him. Harry is usually the first to get up. But Draco didn’t mind being the first one up. He still couldn’t believe that he was going to be a father. He still had to empty out his apartment. SO he figured he’d do that now, while everyone slept. Draco slowly made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He left a not incase Harry woke up he wouldn’t worry. Once the not was done, Draco flooed over to his old place. When he got there it was pretty much the way he left things. The kitchen was still clean, but he was afraid to look into the bedroom. 

‘I can only imagine what the bedroom would look like’ Draco thought to himself. Draco made his towards the bedroom. Draco grabbed the suitcase he had in the closet and started to pack up his clothes. 

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry woke up to a empty bed. He figured  Draco had gotten up and was in the kitchen or sitting room. So Harry got up and went to check the sitting room and didn’t find Draco. Then Harry checked the kitchen. He didn’t find Draco but he did see the note that Draco had found. 

‘Harry I didn’t want to wake you. But I went to my place to pack everything and move it here. If you want to help your more then welcome. Just find someone to watch Michael or bring him with you. Draco’

Harry went and woke up Michael. He didn’t want to bother anyone this early to watch him for a few hours.

“Michael sweetie. Time to get up. We need to be somewhere.” said Harry as he shook Michael awake.

“What? What’s going on?” asked Michael as he started to wake up

“Papa went to get pack up his house. We’re going to go help. I couldn’t find anyone to watch you. So you need to come with me.” said Harry as he tossed some clothes onto the bed for Michael to change into

“Ok Dad. Can I eat before we go?” asked Michael

“Sure, I’ll make us some breakfast sandwiches.” Harry before he exited the the bedroom and made his way back down to the kitchen to whip up some food for them to take. When he was done Michael had joined him in the kitchen. 

“Ok Dad. I’m ready.” said Michael as he came to stand by Harry

“Ok Kiddo. Here hold this bag.” said Harry as he went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. 

“Why are there three?” asked Michael as he stepped into the fireplace

“I made one for Pap. I don’t think he had anything to eat.” said Harry

“Papa? Where is he?” asked Michael but before he got answer they were already standing in Darco’s living room

Draco heard something in the living room. He figured it’s probably Harry and Michael. No one else knew where he lived besides his mother and Aunt.

“Harry? Michael? Is that you guys?” asked Draco from his bedroom 

“It’s us Papa. We brought you breakfast.” said Michael

At the word breakfast Draco’s stomach growled. 

“I’m starving. Let me brew some coffee and we can eat.” said Draco as he went to his kitchen. Luckily he didn’t start packing in here yet.

Draco had gotten down three plates and two mugs for the coffee. Harry set the sandwiches on to the plates and handed them to Michael and Draco and then to himself. After they at the coffee was done, so Draco poured to cups and handed one to Harry.

“Michael, since your still tired.” said Draco

“Am not Papa.” said Michael

“You are. I can see it on your face. You can relax here in the living room and rest for a bit. If you want you can try to pack up the bookshelves. Me and your father will be in the bedroom finishing up there if you need anything.” said Draco as he sipped his coffee.

“Ok Papa.” said Michael as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

Harry and Draco made their way back to the bedroom to finish packing up clothes and mementos.

“So what is left to pack?” said Harry as he stuffed what he could into the suitcase and shrunk it down. 

“The bathroom, the spare bedroom, kitchen and living room. Most of the furniture I want to keep and maybe use in the house I can figure out to get rid of the sticking charm. If not, it’ll go into storage or into the basement at my mothers house.” said Draco 

“Ok. Well this bedroom is done. I’ll leave the other one for you to. I don’t wanna mess with your potions. I’m sure we can find a place for you to work at home.” said Harry before he went to the bathroom.

Once Harry was done in the bathroom. He went to check on Michael who was sound asleep on the couch. Harry goes back to Draco to tell him that he’ll take Michael home.

“Draco. Michael is asleep. I’m gonna go take him home. Will you be alright to finish by yourself?” asked Harry who stood in the doorway of the second bedroom

“Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m just about done with this room, and the kitchen and living room I’m going to put into the basement for now. I’ll see you at home.” said Draco as he sealed up another box and sent to  the house

“Ok. I’ll see you then. Love you.” said Harry

“Love you to.” said Draco

Harry went back into the living room. He scooped up Michael and walked over to the fireplace and flooed back home. 

Once back, Harry went to lay Michael back into bed. He covered him up and slowly backed out of the room. Harry figured since Michael was asleep, he would send a owl to Professor McGonagall.

Harry had walked back down the stairs and into the sitting room. He took out a pen and paper and began his letter.

“Dear Professor McGonagall. Hermione said you wanted to speak to me? I am free any time this week expect for this Friday. Hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely Harry J. Potter” Once the letter was made, he went to Hedwig and tied the note to her leg.

“I know your tired. But this is important.” said Harry as he petted Hedwig before she took off towards Hogwarts. 

With the letter sent Harry figured he make some lunch for him and Michael. Harry made peanut butter and jellies with graham crackers on the side and a glass of milk. Harry decided that Michael has slept enough considering its not 2 in the afternoon. Harry went upstairs and knocked on Michael’s door.

“Come in.” said Michael

Harry walked in surprised to find Michael awake.

“Hey kiddo. I made lunch. Im surprised your awake. When did you get up?” asked Harry as he stood in the doorway

“Just a few minutes ago.” said Michael as he stood up and stretched. 

“Well I made some lunch.” said Harry

“Ok. Is Papa back?” asked Michael

“No not yet. But he should be done soon. Come on lunch is already on the table.” said Harry as he walked out and down the hall

“What are we having?” asked Michael as he ran to catch up

“No running in the house and were having PB&J’s with graham crackers and a glass of milk.” said Harry

“Sorry dad.” said Michael

“Its ok kiddo.” said Harry as he ruffled his hair. Both boys finally made it to the kitchen, and sat down to eat. As they were about to eat Draco come back.

“Papa. Your back.” said Michael as he got up and ran to Draco

“Kiddo. Your awake.” said Draco as he hugged his future son. 

“Yeah I was tired. Look Dad made lunch.” said Michael as he pulled Draco to the table.

“Looks yummy. Where is mine?” asked Draco

“Here take mine. I can whip one up quickly.” said Harry as he handed his plate towards Draco and got up and quickly made himself a sandwich. 

“Thanks honey.” said Draco as he sat down and began to eat. Who knew packing would make someone so starving.

“How did the packing go?” asked Harry as he sat down with his plate.

“It went well. Got everything I need in my pocket and the rest is either at my Mother’s or in the basement here.” said Draco as he ate his lunch

“That’s good. I sent a owl to McGonagall. Hope she’ll get back to us soon.” said Harry

“Who’s McGonagull?” asked Michael 

“McGonagall. She is a old friend of Papa and I.” said Harry

“Oh. She is gonna stop by?” asked Michael as he finished his lunch

“I don’t know. But head me your plate. Why don’t you go play in the sitting room.” said Harry 

So Michael went and played while the adults talked about what to do about Friday.

“So do you know what we need for Friday?” asked Harry as he cleaned up the plates and the counter.

“I don’t know. I just hope that Shaklebolt will have everything we need. I’ll send him a owl tonight.” said Draco

“No need. I’ll be there in two minutes” said Shaklebolt or rather his patronus. 

“Well that works. I’m going to check on Michael ” said Harry as he finished up cleaning before he left to check on him.

Harry went into the sitting room to find Michael playing with some of Teddy’s toys.

“Hey squirt. How’s it going?” said Harry as he sat down on the couch.

“It’s good. Is someone coming by? I heard a big booming voice.” said Michael as he turned to look at Harry

“Yeah. Shaklebolt is stopping by. If you want to say hi you can.” said Harry 

“Ok.” said Michael as went back to playing. With that being said Harry got up and was just in time to get into the kitchen and see Shaklebolt appear in the fireplace.

“Harry, Draco. It’s good to see you.” said Shaklebolt as he stepped out and shook each man’s hand.

“Good to see you as well. So what do we need for the adoption?” asked Harry as he sat next to Draco at the kitchen table.

“Just that you two and Michael need to show up. Also it wouldn’t help to have another witness. I have all the paperwork filled out.” said Shaklebolt

“Molly said she would help if we need.” said Harry

“Ok. I’ll stop by the Weasley’s after this meeting. Also since he has a wand, you will need to be bring it. It’ll either be broken or Michael can keep it but he can never use it. As you know wands are loyal to their first owner. It might not work so well for him. As you have witnessed this with a Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley.” said Shaklebolt as he chuckled.

“Yes. I remember. They couldn’t do much until they got their own wand.” said Harry as he two chuckled

“Ok. What else?” asked Draco

“That’s just about. Like I said I have all the paperwork. And I know they will agree. I overhead some of the department employees talking about it. They feel bad for him. It also reminds them of Harry when he was young.” said Shaklebolt

“That’s good. Would you like to see him?” asked Harry

“Yes. I need to make sure he’s adjusted. Dose he have a room?” asked Shaklebolt.

“He dose. It’s right across of Teddy’s. But why dose that matter?” asked Draco

“Just some questions, I need to fill out. It’s the very last of the application. They just want to make sure he has a room and not living in unsuitable conditions.  They don’t want a repeat of what happened Harry.” said Shaklebolt

“Makes sense. He’s in the sitting room playing with some toys. If you’d like you're more the welcome to go see him.” said Harry as he got up and started towards the sitting room.

Harry Draco, and Shaklebolt walked towards the sitting room.

“Michael sweetie, Mr. Shaklebolt wants to say hi.” said Draco as he sat on the chair while Harry and Shaklebolt sat on the couch.

“Hi Michael. Remember me?” asked Shaklebolt

“Hi. I do. How are you?” asked Michael as he turned towards the older man.

“I’m doing well. Are you adjusting to your new home?” asked Shaklebolt

“I am. I like it here. Dad and Papa love me and I love them. I don’t want to leave them.” said Michael

“Don’t worry. You won’t. Now I do need to ask one question if that is ok.” said Shaklebolt. 

“Ok.” said Michael

“Are you happy that your being adopted by these two young men.” said Shaklebolt 

“Yes I am. There my family now. I don’t want to leave them ever.” said Michael as he jumped into Harrys lap and hugged him tightly 

“Thats good. That’s all I wanted to know. Now if I could jst see his room I’ll be out of here.” said Shaklebolt

“I’ll show you.” said Michael as he got up and pulled Shaklebolt to his feet and dragged him to the stairs.

“Your a strong child. Ok let’s go.” said Shaklebolt

So Michael took Shaklebolt up the stairs and right to his door. Harry and Draco followed 

“Ok here is my room.” said Michael as he opened the door.

“Looks cozy. I’m glad you have a room. Ok guys, my work here is done. I’ll see you Friday at 10. Meet me in my office and we’ll walk down. I can let me self out.” said Shaklebolt before he turned to leave. 

“Thank you Shaklebolt. Give Molly my best when you see her. Please let us know what she says.” said Harry as he bossed disappeared down the stairs. 

“Will do.” said Shaklebolt in his booming voice before he left through the front door.

“Ok Kiddo. Let’s head down and relax. Think we’ll order Pizza for dinner. How dose that sound?” asked Harry

“Yeah. I like pizza.” said Michael as he ran down the stairs. 

“No running!” said Draco and Harry

“Sorry. I forgot. Hey how did you get down here so fast?” said Michael as he was greeted by Harry and Draco at the bottom of the stairs.

“We apperated.” said Harry as he picked Michael up and put him on his shoulders and carried him into the sitting room

“When can I do that?” asked Michael as he held onto Harry before being put down on the floor.

“Not for awhile buddy. Let’s get through the adoption before we decide on anything else ok.’’ said Draco as he joined his fiancé and soon to be son on the couch. 

“Ok. Can I turn on the tv?” asked Michael

“Sure why not.” said Harry as he grabbed the remote and handed it to Michael. 

Michael turned it on and out on some cartoons which Harry recognized as ones he grew up with. 

“Harry have you heard from McGonagall?” asked Draco

“Not yet. I told her that Im free until Friday.” said Harry as he snuggled into Draco. As they two men were getting comfy they heard a chirp in the kitchen.

“Looks like Hedwig is back. I’ll go see what she wrote back.” said Harry as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Harry saw Hedwig on her perch, and untied the note from her leg.

“Welcome back. Here’s a treat for your hard work.” said Harry as he scratched under her chin. 

“Dear Harry, It’s good to hear from you. I wanted to see you in my office. I heard in the rumor mill that your adopting a child. I’d like to see you and see if he would fit in at Hogwarts. You can bring him with you. Please come to my office Thursday at 11. Hope to hear from you soon.  Minerva McGongall headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” Harry read the note and took it with him to Draco and Michael.

“Honey. We have a meeting Thursday at 11.” said Harry as he sat down next to Draco on the couch.

“We do? With who?” asked Draco confused

“With McGonagall. She heard about us adopting. I’m sure Shaklebolt might have mentioned it to her.” said Harry as he handed the letter to Draco 

“Or she knows everything like Dumbledore did.” said Draco as he read the letter.

“That could be true. I’ll ask her when we see her.” said Harry

“What’s going on Thursday?” asked Michael as he turned around to face the two older men

“We’re going to Hogwarts.” said Harry who was hoping Michael wouldn’t over react.

“WE ARE!!!” said Michael as his hair turned a bright blue

“Yes. Now calm down. Let me explain.” said Harry

“While you do that. I’ll order the pizza. What dose everyone want?” asked Draco

“Meatball.” said Harry

“Ok. I’ll be in the kitchen. Call me if needed.” said Draco

“Ok. Michael come here.” said Harry as he patted the empty seat next to him. Michael got up onto the couch and sat by Harry.

“Where going to Hogwarts. You’er going to meet Professor Mcgonagall. She wants to see if you’ll be a good fit for the school.” said Harry

“Did my mother go to Hogwarts?” said Michael

“No. She was homeschooled.” said Harry hoping this didn’t break his heart.

“Oh. Maybe she couldn’t afford it.” said Michael who took the news quite well. 

“That could be true. But you don’t need to worry about that. If you do go you won’t need to worry about anything. Now let’s go see if Papa called he pizza place.” said Harry

Harry and Michael got and went to the kitchen to find it empty.

“Where is Papa?” asked Michael

“I don’t know. Did he leave a note?” asked Harry as he looked around. Michael looked and looked and eventually found a note under the table.

“Dad. Found a note.” said Michael 

“OK read it.” said Harry 

“Went to pick up the pizza be back soon Papa.” said Michael

“Oh that’s good. Why don’t we wash up.” said Harry as he moved to the kitchen sink and washed his hands. Michael went to join him. As they were drying their hands, they heard the door open.

“Hello? Anyone home?” asked Draco as he closed the door and had the pizza floating in front of him as he took off his coat.

“In the kitchen.” said Harry as he called out into the hall. Draco made his way towards the kitchen.

“Yeah dinner.” said Michael as he tried to get up and reach it.

“Hold on tiger. Let me put it on the table before you grab at it.” said Draco

“Fine. But I’m hungry.” said Michael as he pouted

“Let me grab plates then you can eat.” said Harry

Harry grabbed three plated and set them on the table along with three glasses of water

“Now you can eat.” said Draco as he sat down and opened the box to revel the yummy food.

“This is yummier then last time.” said Michael as he swallowed the first bite.

“But you had pizza before.” said Harry

“I know. But it was plain. This one has meatballs on it.” said Michael as he finished off his first slice

“Jeez. How did you eat that so quick?” asked Draco

“I told you I was hungry. Jeez Papa pay attention.” said Michael 

“Ok kiddo. I don’t want you to stay up late. If your done you can go watch some tv.” said Draco as he finished his first slice

“Really?” said Michael as he perked up

“Yes really. Now go. I wanna talk to Papa.” said Harry

“Ok.” said Michael as he got up and went to the sitting room.

“What do you wanna talk about?” asked Draco

“Well, who’s last name should Michael take?” asked Harry

“Oh. I don’t know. Maybe he should take yours. My name isn’t anything speical anymore. Not since my Father soiled it during the war.” said Draco who looked a bit depressed. 

“Honey. I don’t want him to grow up in the limelight like I did. I mean yeah, he’ll be known as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy’s child. But If it’s alright with you. I think we should hyphen our last name.” said Harry.

“Oh Harry. I’d love that. Now what about when we get married?” asked Draco

“Hyphen?” asked Harry as he put away the pizza away.

“I think we should keep our last names. Just hyphen Michael’s name.” said Draco

“I think that is a good idea.” said Harry as he kissed Draco

“Good. Now let’s go relax.” said Draco. 

With all three of them in the sitting room it turned out to be a quiet evening. They heard that Molly will be there on Friday and invited them to dinner that same night. After a few hours or so of watching tv. It was time for all three of them to head bed. Plus Michael ended up passing out in between Draco and Harry. Draco carried Michael to his bed and tucked him in. When he as done Draco wen upstairs to his bedroom to change into his pjs. He found Harry in bed with a book and was reading. Draco hopped into bed and snuggled Harry. 

“Not a bad day.Was able to get my apartment empty. I also turned in my keys to the landlord. And you know what he told me.” said Draco

“What did he say?” asked Harry as he out his book down. 

“He going to miss having me as a tenant. He also gave me back my rent money for next month along with the security deposit. I was thinking we could put it into Gringotts in a account for Michael. I want him to have a stable life when he gets older.” said Draco

“I think that’s good. But don’t forget that he will inherit the entire Potter vault.  I’ve barely touched it. I don’t want to rely on it. That’s why I work.” said Harry

“I know. And he may get the Malfoy estate as well. I need to speak to my Mother about that. Now I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you my lion.” said Draco

“And I love you Dragon. See you in the morning.” said Harry as he put his book away and turned off the light. It didn’t take long for both men to fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other story. Harry Potter and the Secret Room


	8. Diagon Alley and a Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco get's a surprise at Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. I've been busy with work and school started this week. I'm going to try and keep both of my stories updated as I possible can.

All three of them boys woke up and were in the kitchen eating breakfast and discussing what there gonna to do.

“What are we doing today?” asked Michael as he finished his breakfast

“Well we’re going to diagon alley to get some things.” said Harry as he to finished his breakfast. 

“What are we getting?” asked Michael

“Well I need some new potion ingredients.” said Draco as he ruffled Michael’s hair as he grabbed their plates and put them in the sink. 

“Am I getting a wand?” asked Michael who wanted one of his own.

“I don’t know yet kiddo. We need to wait till Friday and see what they say. They may let you keep your moms.” said Harry. 

“Ok.” said Michael as he got up and began to leave the kitchen

“And where are you going?” asked Draco

“Into the sitting room Papa. I want to play.” said Michael before he left

“Ok. Just let us know next time. Also were going to be leaving in a hour, so you may want to change before you got play.” said Draco

“Ok Papa.” said Michael as he went towards the stairs to change into some clean clothes.

Harry did the same and was back in the kitchen making a list of what they would need.

“What’s that?” asked Draco

“A list for stuff we need. Your not the only one who needs stuff. And I’m thinking about getting books for Michael. Just incase he can go to Hogwarts.” said Harry

“Why not give him our old books. I’m sure they still use them.” said Draco 

“I would, but mine are all tattered and falling apart. Besides Ron Hermione and I wrote in them a lot. What about yours?” said Harry as he finished off the list.

“Mine are all stained from old potions that were stored with them.” said Draco

“Not surprising. But it’s a good idea right?” asked Harry

“Yeah. But do you know what there studying?” asked Draco 

“No. But I’m sure the people at Flourish and Blotts will.” said Harry

“If you say so. We should go grab Michael. I don’t want to be there to long. Especially since were going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I don’t wanna be to tired for Professor McGonagall.” said Draco

“Good idea.” said Harry as he and Draco went into the sitting room to grab Michael and then head to Diagon Alley.

“Are we leaving already?” asked Michael as he was picked up by Draco

“We are. We’re apperating there, then take the floo back home. And your going to bed early tonight. We have a busy day tomorrow and Friday.” said Harry as he grabbed all three coats and helped Draco and Michael put there coats on. 

Once in Diagon Alley they stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for something to drink as they didn’t get a chance to have coffee this morning. Michael got a glass of pumpkin juice while Harry and Draco got a cup of coffee. Once finished with their drinks they headed out to get some shopping done. Before they stepped out they ran into Andromeda and Narcissa.

“Mom? What are you doing here? Aunt Andromeda it’s good to see again.” asked Draco surprised but happy to see his mother and his Aunt.

“It’s good to see you as well.” said Andromeda 

“Draco. You know I always do my shopping on Wednesdays.” said Narcissa as she hugged her son.

“Right. I forgot. It’s good to see. Sorry I haven’t been in touch. I’ve been busy with work and then Michael showed up in our lives.” said Draco.

“I know sweetie. Aunt Dora told me all about it. May I meet my future grandson?” asked Narcissa. 

“Of course. Michael this is my mother Narcissa.” said Draco as he hoisted Michael up so he can meet his grandmother

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you Narcissa.” said Michael wearily 

“Hello. You can call me Grandma. Draco he’s adorable. When are you adopting hime?” asked Narcissa who wanted to take Michael into her arms and hug him tightly.

“Friday. Say Mom. Do you and Aunt Dora want to take Michael for a little bit?” asked Draco

“Draco are you sure? I’d rather he be with us.” said Harry. Harry had no problem with Narcissa. In fact he saw her as a better mother now then she was during the war.

“I’m sure. Plus that will give us time to get what we need.” said Draco hoping Harry would pick up on what Draco was saying.

“Ok. But only if it’s ok with Michael.” said Harry as he looked to Michael

“I’ll go. I want get to know more about Grandma.” said Michael who was warming up to Narcissa

“Then it’s settled then. Let’s meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in a hour.” said Harry

“Deal. Have fun. I’ll try not to spoil him.” said Narcissa as she held Michael’s hand. She was happy to see her future grandson. She wants to prove to Draco that she is a better person. She isn’t going to mess this up. She raised Draco horribly, but was glad he turned out to be better person. Also having Harry in his life helped. She is very grateful to Harry Potter for what he did for the Malfoy’s after the war. 

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t. She already spoils Teddy. Now go do what you guys need to do.” said Andromeda teasing her sister

“Ok. Michael be good. We’ll see you soon.” said Draco as he kissed his forehead. Narcissa could see and hear the love in Draco for this boy. She knew he would be a better parent the she was. 

“Ok Papa. I love you and dad.” said Michael  before he was picked up and carried away by Narcissa and Andromeda. 

Once Harry and Draco had left the two women they had managed to get Draco the  potions ingredients he needed. And the pair  made their way to Flourish and Blotts. 

“I wonder how it’s going.” said Draco who was a bit nervous about Michael being with his mother

“I’m sure there fine. He knows Andromeda. Plus it was your idea. And I think it was a good one. I was thinking we should invite her to dinner tonight.” said Harry as he moved up in the line. 

“Are you sure?” asked Draco

“I know you two don’t have the best relationship. But I want her to be included in our lives. Especially in our sons. Draco honey, she’s your Mother. She deserves to know her grandson. Maybe this will help you guys become more closer.” said Harry 

“Maybe your right. I’ll ask her when we see her again.” said Draco. He left the conversation drop because they were next in line.

“Welcome to Flourish and Blotts. How may I help you?” said an elderly witch.

“I want two copies of all the textbooks required for a first year a Hogwarts please.” said Harry as he pulled out his money bag.

“But we only need one.” said Draco now confused

“I want to get them for Teddy. Andromeda can save her money for something else.” said Harry who wanted to treat his godson as-well as he son

“And that’s the man I fell in love with.” said Draco as he grabbed and held Harry’s hand.

“Here you go. Two copies of, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. Is that all?” asked the Witch

“Yes. How much?” asked Harry

“On the house.” said the Witch. 

“But I couldn’t.” said Harry

“Oh please. You saved us from the war. It’s the least I could do Mr. Potter.” said the Witch as she bowed 

“Well thank you very much. I appreciate this.” said Harry as he and Draco made their way out of the shop.

“Well we have some time to kill before we head back to my Mother. What should we do?” asked Draco

“Let’s head to Gringotts and set up a account for Michael.” said Harry. With both men heading to the bank Narcissa and Andromeda had decided to get Michael a ice cream cone and to learn more about their new addition to the family. 

“So Michael tell me how is my son?” asked Narcissa. She missed Draco terribly. She knew he was busy with work, and then hearing that he was fostering a child and then adopting said child. So she made countless trips to her sisters house, to get any information on her son. Andromeda had no problem with this. She was going to suggest to Draco to get in touch with her. 

“Papa is great. He treats me as his own child. I love him and Dad.” said Michael as he licked his now melting cone. 

“That’s good to hear. I was never a good Mother to him.” said Narcissa as s few tears slipped out

Michael sensing the sadness had changed his hair from it’s regular color to a sanded blue. 

“Oh Cissy. You were great. You did your best. Look at how Draco turned out. He turned into a better man then his father was.”said Andromeda who has heard this countless times. It broke her heart hearing say it, but knew it was true even if she didn’t want to admit it. 

“Grandma no cry.” said Michael as he hugged his grandma.

“I’m fine sweetie. I just miss my son that’s all.” said Narcissa as she hugged her grandson back

“Are you sure?” asked Andromeda who knew the answer was going to be yes. She had a feeling she was being brave for her grandson.

“I’m sure. Now let’s head back to the Leaky Cauldron. I bet your fathers are wondering where we are.” said Narcissa as she picked up Michael and walked with Andromeda to the Leaking Cauldron

Harry and Draco had got the account set up with some money in there. They just were about to sit down when they were attacked by a small pair of arms around their waist. 

“Papa, Dad your here.” said Michael a bit hyper

“Well hello to you to. Did you have fun with Aunt Dora and Grandma.” said Harry as he picked him up and placed Michael into his lap as he sat down at a table.

“I did. Grandma got a bit sad.” said Michael

“Oh Michael, I wouldn’t.” said Andromeda who was trying to spare everyone feelings. Harry sensing something silently thanked Andromeda form starting something bad. Draco wanted to know, but he knew better then to push the subject. He would find out soon enough even if he didn’t know it.

“So Mom. Harry and I were thinking you could join us for dinner sometime.” said Draco as he reached across the table and grabbed Narcissa hand. 

“I’d love to. When are you thinking?” asked Narcissa

“Tonight?” asked Draco

“Oh honey. I would, but I’ve been spending Wednesday nights at Aunt Dora’s house.” said Narcissa.

“Go tonight. We can reschedule. Spend some time with your son and grandson.” said Andromeda as he got up to leave

“Oh Andromeda. Before you go. I have something you Teddy,” said Harry as he handed her one of the bags full of books. Andromeda took one look in the bag and knew what there were.

“Harry I can’t accept this.” said Andromeda as she tried to give the bag back

“I insist. It’s the least I can do for Teddy. Save the money for something else or yourself. Give Teddy a big hug from all of us.” said Harry as he hugged Andromeda before she left

“I will. Narcissa we’ll talk later. Enjoy dinner. I love you all.” said Andromeda before she hugged Draco, Narcissa and even Michael before she made her way to the fireplace and flooed back to Teddy.

“So shall we head back to our place?” asked Harry

“Sure.” said Narcissa and Draco in unison.

“Ok. Lets go. What is everyone in the mood for?” asked Harry as he went over to the fireplace an grabbed a handful of floo powder and Michael’s hand.

“I miss Mom’s cooking.” said Draco as he two grabbed floo powder and his Mother’s hand.

“You do?” said Narcissa. But before Draco could answer they were standing in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“I do.” said Draco as he sat down at the kitchen table. Waiting for Harry and Michael to turn up. 

“Well I’m glad. I could cook tonight.” said Narcissa

“No. Your our guest. I’ll cook. Besides this is a recipe that I know very well.” said Draco as he began to pull out a pan and ingredients. 

“What are you making?” asked Harry as he entered the kitchen

“It’s a surprise. Where have you been?” asked Draco as he turned around to face Harry

“Just put Michael down for a nap. He seemed tired when we got back. Apparently he had some ice cream.” said Harry 

“Sorry. That is my fault. I just can’t help spoiling him. I know I was best mother to Draco, and I want to make it up with Michael.” said Narcissa.

“Mom, is that what Michael was saying when you were sad?” asked Draco as he dropped everything and ran to hug his Mother

“Yes. Sweetie. I’m so sorry for how your Father treated you. I divorced your father last month.” said Narcissa.

“You were the best Mother I could ever ask for. Sure you had your ups and downs. And I wasn’t the best growing up. But that’s water under the bridge. I want you in my life now. And in Michael’s. But why did you divorce dad?” asked Draco 

“I wasn’t in love with him anymore. I only stuck around because Bellatrix made me. She knew I was unhappy. But she knew that the Dark Lord would punish all of us if I left. So I waited till after the war.” said Narcissa

“But why did you wait so long?” asked Harry who was interested in this as much as Draco was

“Because I thought he would change after the war. After you saved us from being in prisoned. I thought that Lucious would change. Become a better person. But he didn’t. He was still convinced that he would return again.” said Narcissa as she sat down at the table a bit shaky. Only Andromeda knew about all of this. In fact she is the one who told Narcissa she had to tell Draco. He needed to know. 

“Oh Mom I’m so sorry. Do you need a place to stay?” asked Draco

“It’s fine sweetie. Thank you for the offer, but I was able to keep the manor. We signed a prenuptial agreement. It stated if we ever got a divorce that I would get the house and sole custody of any children that we would have.” said Narcissa 

“Good. Would you like a drink? You look like you need one. Harry would you like one?” asked Draco as he kissed his Mother’s forehead and went to the cabinet and grabbed three glasses. 

“Sure. A glass of wine is fine.” said Narcissa

“I’ll have the same.”said Harry. 

Draco poured three glass of wine and handed one to Harry and his Mother

“Is this Superior Red?” asked Narcissa 

“It is. Father showed me how to make it. I sell it on occasion. You don’t want it? I can get you something else” said Draco

“No no. This is fine. When your Father left the took all the wine with him. He knows this is the only wine I’ll drink. Now what are you making for dinner?” asked Narcissa as she took a sip from her glass. 

“I told you it’s a surprise. Why don’t you and Harry go into the sitting room and relax. I’ll call when dinner is ready.” said Draco as he ushered the two out of the kitchen.

“Ok. Don’t need to be so pushy.” said Narcissa jokingly. 

Once Narcissa and Harry where in the sitting room they had a chance to catch up.

“So Harry how are things?” asked Narcissa

“Can’t complain. Draco and I got engaged, were adopting the most wonderful boy ever on Friday.” said Harry

“Your engaged?” asked Narcissa 

“Yeah. Didn’t Draco tell you?” asked Harry

“No. He must have forgotten. That’s ok. I have’t really made a effort to reach out to him lately. Going through the divorce for his father was tough. Luckily Andromeda was there for me. She told me I should tell Draco. But I wasn’t ready.” said Narcissa as she downed the rest of her glass.

“Well your here now. You can make up for lost time. I would like you in his life. As well as Michaels. Would you like a refill?” asked Harry as he noticed her glass was empty

“Sure. But one more glass.” said Narcissa

“Ok. I’ll be back.” said Harry as he carried both his and Narcissa’s glass into the kitchen.

Harry came back with two full glasses and found Narcissa staring at the family tapestry. 

“The last time I saw this Andromeda was nearly burned off.” said Narcissa

“I had it it redone. I even added myself and my family.” said Harry as he handed her her glass

“Thank you.” said Narcissa

“Your welcome Narcissa.” said Harry

“No I mean thank you for everything. You’ve made Draco happy. I couldn’t ask for more. Also call me Mom since your going to be my son-in-law soon.” said Narcissa as she hugged Harry. 

“Well then your welcome Mom. He makes me happy. Also seeing him with Michael. I know he’ll be a great father. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go wake the sleeping child.” said Harry as he made his way towards the stairs and to Michael’s room. 

Narcissa had been looking at the tapestry when she felt arms warp around here.

“I’ve missed you Mom. I’m glad your here.” said Draco as he hugged his mother

“Me to sweetheart. Me to.” said Narcissa as she hugged her son back

“Dinner is just about ready. Your more then welcome to come into the kitchen. Where is Harry go?” asked Draco looking for him

“He went to get my grandson.” said Narcissa 

“Ok. Well come into into kitchen.” said Draco as he went back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. 

Harry had made his way down with Michael just as dinner was being served

“Good. Dinner is ready.”said Draco

“What are we having Papa?” asked Michael as he sat down next to his grandmother

“I made me mother’s recipe of meatloaf.” said Draco as he plated the food

“You did? But how?” asked Narcissa

“I just made it from memory plus I got it from Aunt Dora.” said Draco as he dug into is food.

Narcissa was skeptical so she took a bite and was amazed it was her exact recipe.

“Draco. This is wonderful and it’s my recipe down to a T.” said Narcissa

“Thanks Mom. Harry Michael what do you think?” asked Draco

“It’s good Papa. Can I have more?” asked Michael as he finished his first plate.  

“Of course. I’m going to help myself.” said Harry

Once everyone had dinner and the kitchen was cleaned up. All four of them were sitting in the sitting room enjoying each others company while Narcissa told embarrassing stories about Draco when he was a child. They didn’t realize that time had slipped from them.

“It’s getting late. I should be getting home.” said Narcissa as she stood up 

“Must you?” asked Draco who didn’t want his mother to leave.

“I should. It sounds like you guys have a busy two days ahead of you.” said Narcissa

“She’s right. Plus I wanted Michael is bed a hour ago. But it turns out he fell sleep.” said Harry as he nodded towards the sleeping child on the floor

“Good night my sweet boy.” said Narcissa as she kissed Draco’s forehead before moving to Michael’s.

“Good night Mom. I’ll stop by Friday after we leave the Ministry.” said Draco

“Ok dear. I’ll see you then. Good night Harry. Take care of my boy.” said Narcissa as she kissed Harry on check

“I will mom. Have a good night.” said Harry 

Once Narcissa was gone Harry brought Michael to bed while Draco went to their room to change and get ready for bed. When Harry come back Draco was in bed with a book in hand.

“Is he down for the count?” asked Draco as he set the book down.

“Yup, didn’t even wake up when I put him into his Pjs.” said Harry

“How’d you mange that?” asked Draco 

“I used my wand. It was nice having your Mother here. We should have her more often.” said Harry as he climbed into bed and snuggled up against Draco

“It was. I was surprised to she her at Diagon Alley. I’ve missed her. I’m glad she’s back in my life.” said Draco

“Me to. Now I’m going to bed. We have a long few days ahead. I love you.” said Harry as he took off his glasses and set them on the night stand and turned off his lamp

“I love you to.” said Draco as he out his book onto the night stand and turned off his lamp. 


	9. A Trip to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Draco and Michael head to Hogwarts and speak with McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Been busy with work and school. Here is a new chapter enjoy.

 The next day was Thursday. It was the day they were going to speak to McGonagall. Harry was hoping that Michael would be able to attend Hogwarts the following year. Draco was hoping the same as well. Harry was the first to wake. He made coffee for Draco and himself and waffles for Michael with some bacon and scrambled eggs. Draco had come down once he smelled the fresh coffee from the kitchen. 

“Morning Harry.” said Draco as he kissed Harry’s check and took the coffee from Harry’s hand and sipped it.

“Morning Draco. Ready to head to Hogwarts once again?” asked Harry

“I am. It’ll be good to see Professor McGonagall again. Also maybe we could see Neville?” asked Draco

“I don’t see why not. But what for?” asked Harry. He had a feeling that Draco wanted to make amends with the former Gryffindor.  

“I want to apologize for how rude I was while we were in school. He deserves to know. I was a bit prat while we were kids. I wanna make it up to him.” said Draco as he polished off his coffee. 

“Want another cup? Also can you go wake up Michael. His breakfast is getting cold.” said Harry as he refilled Draco’s cup before he went up Michael’s room

Draco crossed the room to the kitchen door, and made his way back up the stairs and towards Michael’s room. Draco had rapped on the door lightly, He didn’t wanna wake him incase he was still sleeping. When Draco hard nothing he opened the door and slowly walked in. He made his way towards the bed.

“Michael it’s time to get up. Breakfast is getting cold.” said Draco as he shook Michael awake.

Michael woke excited because he knew he was going to Hogwarts today.

“Papa! We are going to Hogwarts today aren’t we?” asked Michael as he hopped out of bed

“Yes we are. Now come on. Your breakfast is getting cold.” said Draco as he ushered Michael out of the room and into the kitchen. 

Once in the kitchen Harry had heated Michael’s food in the microwave and haded it to Michael to eat.

“I’m going go shower and get dressed for the day. I’ll be back.” said Harry 

“Ok sweetie. I’ll make sure Michael eats and is ready to go.” said Draco as he watched Michael and had his third cup of coffee. Harry had left and went to the bedroom he shared with Draco. Harry took his shower and was now standing in his room deciding on wether he should wear Muggle clothes or his wizard robes. Harry looked between the two and decided on Muggle clothes. Plus he felt more comfortable wearing them anyways. 

Once dressed he made his way down to the kitchen and found no one so he made his way to the sitting room and found Michael but no Draco.

“Michael where is Papa?” asked Harry

“He is upstairs. I guess he’s getting ready. Where is breakfast?” asked Michael as he made his way towards the kitchen table. 

“It’s in the microwave. I was heating it up because it was going cold. Now eat up. We have a long day ahead of us.” said Harry as he placed Michael’s food in front of him. 

As Michael ate, Draco had come back down dressed and ready to go. He was wearing Muggle clothes as well. 

“Well, I’m ready when ever you are.” said Draco as he sat at the table with another cup of coffee. 

“Good. So am I. We just need Michael to change and we can go.” said Harry as he cleared the table and did the dishes.

“Ok, I’ll go change.” said Michael as he quickly ran up the stairs to his bedroom. 

“No running in the house!” shouted Draco up the stairs hoping that Michael could hear him.

Within five minutes Michael came back down dressed and ready to go. He just need help getting his shoes on.

“I’m sorry for running. Can someone help me with my shoes? The laces got tangled up.” said Michael as he held up his shoes to Draco and Harry. 

“Sure kiddo. Come here.” said Draco as he untangled the laces, and put them onto Michael’s feet.

“Ok, we’re all ready. Let’s go. I don’t want to keep McGonagall waiting.” said Harry as he moved closer to the fireplace and grabbed the bowl full of floo powder.

With Draco and Michael in tow, Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and then grabbed Michael’s hand. Once in the fire he throw the powder and spoke clearly Hogwarts. Next thing he knew he was at Hogwarts, but not in the headmistresses office. He had ended in the Gryffindor common room. Draco had followed suit and concentrated on where Harry was and ended up next to him and Michael.

“Wait. This isn’t the headmistresses office. Harry did you mess up again?” asked Draco. Draco was referring the Harry’s first time using the floo powder. Harry had ended up in knockturn alley. 

“Sorry. At least were at Hogwarts. I must have been thinking about the days I’ve spent in here. Come on, let’s go and see Professor McGonagall before anyone comes down here.” said Harry as he made his way towards the portrait hole. 

“Well excuse me.” said the The Fat Lady

“Oh hello. It’s good to see you. I see your still guarding the entrance.” said Harry

“I am. Now what on earth are you up to? You don’t go here anymore.” said the The Fat Lady 

“I’m here to see the Headmistress. Have you seen her?” asked Harry 

“She is in her office. She had a feeling you’d end up here. She is waiting for you. Off you go.” said The Fat Lady

“Uh thanks.” said Harry as he Draco and Michael made there way towards the Headmistress office. They were walking down the stars when Michael had stepped on the trick step and almost fell down. 

“Wow. Hold on kiddo. Dad’s got you.” said Harry as he pulled Michael up.

“Thank you. What was that?” asked Michael

“That was the trick step.” said a voice behind them.

Harry recognized that voice and turned around seeing Neville Longbottom

“Neville. It’s good you see you. What are you doing here?” asked Harry

“I’n here to escort you to the Headmistress office. I was just in the common room when The Fat Lady said you just left. And I use to step on that all the time when I was in school.” said Neville to Michael

“Really?” asked Michael

“Yup. Now come on. McGonagall is waiting.” said Neville as he walked forward and the three followed them to the stone gargoyle. 

“Chocolate frog. You may go up.” said Neville as he stone gargoyle leapt aside and a set of stairs appeared. 

So they did. The walked up the stairs, and made it to the dark oak doors. Harry knocked and heard McGonagall say enter. Harry and the gang entered to find her at the desk going over some papers.

“Hello Professor McGonagall. It’s good to see you again.” said Harry as he sat down at one of the chairs with Michael in his lap.

“Mr. Potter. It’s good to see as well. Mr. Malfoy you as well.” said McGonagall.

“Professor McGongall.” said Draco as he took the other seat.

“So you think Michael would be able to attend Hogwarts?” asked Harry hoping that he can.

“I think so. I’m pretty sure his name has been written in The Book of Admittance.” said McGonagall. 

“The Book of what?” asked Harry

“It’s a book that admits students to Hogwarts. It only opens when the Book has felt a big whiff of magic from a newborn if you will. Noe enough oh the history. Were here to see if he will attend.” said McGonagall. 

“What do think?” asked Draco

“I think we can admit him. Why don’t we take a tour of the grounds. I’m sure there are some people here who would like to see you.” said McGonagall as he looked up at the past portraits of Headmasters and headmistresses. Dumbledore was looking down beaming at both Harry and Draco. 

“Hello Professor Dumbledore.” said Harry

“Hello Harry. You’ve grown into a wonderful adult. And congrats on the engagement and the soon adoption of this young wizard.” said Dumbledore

“How do you know?” asked Harry eyeing the old man.

“I have my informants. Plus Phineas told me.” said Dumbledore who looked across the room and into a empty portrait.

“Right I forgot. We still have his up. We put it back after Hermione took it.” said Harry

“She did what?” said McGonagall.

“We were on the run remember? Searching for horcruxes and we need a way to be kept in the loop about things going on at Hogwarts. Now let’s get to tour.” said Harry as he lead the way to the door. 

So McGongall lead the way. They really didn’t need a tour since Harry and Draco had gone to school there but it was nice either way. They wanted Michael to know his way around incase he dose go there. They saw most of the same teachers. Flitwick was still teaching charms, Slughorn teaching potions, Hagrid was till games keeper and teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Along with some new professors teaching Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neville was still teaching Herbology. Turns out that Neville is also the Head of Gryffindor House. Once done with the tour they had went to the Great Hall for lunch. 

“So what do you think Michael?” asked Draco as he sat down at the professors table. Since they were guests they didn’t have to sit a the house tables. Though Draco wanted to sit at the Slytherin Table once more. Even Harry wanted to sit at the Gryffindor Table even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

“I like it. I want to come if I can.” said Michael

“I’m sure if we ask McGonagall can go check the Book and see if your name as been written down. Speaking of her, where is she?” asked Harry. Just then McGonagall came in followed by some people who had dropped by.

“Do you really think you can come back here without us?” said Ron as he went to the staff table.

“Ron? What are you doing here?” asked Harry

“Well we wanted to come back and surprise you.” said Hermione as he come up to stand by her husband. 

“Well this is a good surprise.” said Harry

“The Golden Trio back together at Hogwarts. What mischief will happen.” said Draco who laughed at his own joke 

“Hey. Thats not funny.” said Harry

“Oh Mr. Potter it is. The three of you had been in so much trouble every year. And I know there was more then what you got in trouble for. We let it slide because it was out of bravery. To bad your not in school anymore or I would take points away. And I checked the book, Michael has been accepted. Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope to see you next year.” said McGongall with a chuckle. 

“Plus we wanna see Hagrid and the common room and see if it changed.” said Ron as he sat at the staff table.

“Oh ok. Why don’t we all go down. Professor McGongall would you like to come?” asked Harry before he finished his lunch. 

“No thanks. I have some things I need to attend to in my office. Feel free to roam the castle. Just come see me before you go.” said McGonagall before she headed back to her office. 

“Thank you again and we will. Draco you want to come?” asked Harry as he  got up and joined Hermione who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

“Not right now, I want to go see Neville. I want to apologize to him. I wanna make things right with him. He didn’t really look happy to see me earlier. I’ll meet you guys down there. Michael you want to come with me or stay with Dad?” said Draco as he kissed Harry and Michael. 

Michael wanted to see Hagrid, but he also wanted to be with Draco.

“I’ll go with Papa.” said Michael

“Ok, be good for me and listen to Papa.” said Harry as he kissed him and Draco before leaving with Ron and Hermione as they made there way towards Hagrid’s hut and Draco and Michael went towards the greenhouse to where Neville must be.

“I still can’t believe were back here.” said Hermione 

“I know. It feels weird.” said Ron as he held his wife’s hand.

“I know. It seem just yesterday we were first years sneaking down here.” said Harry as they reached the hut and Harry knocked. 

“Who’s there?” said Hagrid as reached the door

“It’s us.” said Harry hoping Hagrid would recognize his voice.

“‘Harry? Is that you?” asked Hagrid as he opened the door

“Hey Hagrid.” said Harry as he hugged the half-giant

“It is you, and Ron and Hermione to.” said Hagrid as he hugged the two before letting them in. They followed them in and sat at the huge table. 

“Do you guys want tea?” asked Hagrid

“Sure.” they all said in unison.

“I’m sorry to hear about Fang. He was a good dog.” said Hermione

“It’s Alright. He’s in  a better place.” said Hagrid as he got 4 cups down and poured in some tea. His cooking has gotten a lot better since the tiro had left Hogwarts. Hagrid handed them all a cup of tea with some biscuits that he had made. 

“So what brings you done here?” said Hagrid as he sat down with them.

“Draco and I are here to see if Michael can get into Hogwarts. Since were adopting him we didn’t know if he would still be able to come. His name was written in The Book of Admittance.” said Harry

“The what?” asked Ron

“Honestly don’t you to read? I read about that in a Hogwarts: A History.” said Hermione as he laughed at her own joke.

“I do read. Also I haven’t heard that in awhile. I’ve miss you saying that.” said Ron as he leaned over and kissed Hermione’s cheek. 

“I see things haven’t changed. So Michael is coming here?” asked Hagrid. 

“Yes he is.” said Harry as he finished off his tea

“You said Draco was here, Where is he?” asked Hagrid

“He went to see Neville. He wanted to make up with him. I wonder how it’s going.” said Harry

The Golden Trio were catching up with Hagrid. While Draco and Michael had found Neville in Greenhouse 3 teaching a class about Mandrakes. Draco knew this lesson, and stayed far away so he wouldn’t get hurt and so Michael wouldn’t pass out.

“Now Mandrakes can be very deadly when their adults. But since there still saplings, there will only knock you out. Were going to repot them. Just pull them out and put them into a new pot and cover with fresh soil till they stop screaming. Now ear muffs on.” said Neville. Once the class was over and dismissed, Draco tentatively walked into the greenhouse. 

Professor Longbottom?” said Draco. He was afraid to call him by his first name incase he did’t want him

“Yes?” said Neville before he turned around 

“Oh it’s you. What do you want?” asked Neville a bit annoyed to see Draco Malfoy standing in his greenhouse. 

“I came to apologize. I wanted to say how sorry I was when we where in school. I don’t expect you to forgive me right away.” said Draco

“Draco. I accept your apology.  I’ve been waiting for this for years. I have forgiven you years ago. Now come here and give me a hug.” said Neville who couldn’t hold a grudge over anyone. And he did forgive Draco years ago. 

“What? I’m forgiven that quickly?” said Draco a bit stunned

“Yes. I’ve been talking to Harry and I know you didn’t mean any of it. I know how you grew up.” said Neville

“Thank Merlin. Oh I almost forgot. Neville this is Michael. My son.” said Draco as he moved aside and brought Michael in front of him.

“Hello Michael. It’s nice to meet you.” said Neville as he stretched out his hand. 

Michael shook his hand and then hid behind Draco again.

“He’s a bit shy huh?” asked Neville as he chuckled. 

“Not really. Guess he just nervous meeting one of his teachers this early.” said Draco as he hugged Neville in the end

“He’s coming here? And did you say son?” said Neville.

“He is. And I did. Harry and I are adopting him. We have a meeting tomorrow at the ministry.” said Draco

“Thats good congrats. Where’s Harry?” asked Neville as he gathered up his belongs and was starting to leave the greenhouse to head back to his office.

“He’s at Hagrid's with Ron and Hermione.” said Draco as he picked up Michael and followed Neville out.

“The Golden Trio back here?” asked Neville

“I know. McGonagall said the same thing.” said Draco as he stopped outside the greenhouse so Neville can lock it.

“Well it was nice seeing you. If you’ll excuse me I have homework to grade. I hope I’ll see you next year Michael.” said Neville as he left.

“Bye Neville. Come Let’s go find your father.” said Draco once Neville had left hid eyesight. 

Back at Hagrid’s Harry Hermione and Ron were just getting ready to leave. They wanted to see the common room. When they were leaving the bumped into Draco and Michael

“Daddy.” said Michael as he ran to Harry and almost topple him.

“Hey Kiddo. You have fun with Papa?” asked Harry as he picked up his son

“I did. Professor Longbottom forgave Papa.” said Michael

“He did.” said Harry

“He did. It felt so good.” said Draco

“Not to be rude, but can we go to the Gryffindor common room?” asked Ron 

“Ronald Weasley!” said Hermione

“What?” said Ron

“You just interrupted a very cute moment.” said Hermione as she slapped her husband

“Ow! Sorry Harry.” said Ron as he was rubbing the spot where Hermione slapped him.

“It’s alright. But Ron’s right. We should go see it, I don’t wanna keep McGonagall waiting any longer then we need to.” said Harry as he lead the way back to the castle.

Once in the Entrance Hall, Harry had decided to use some of the secret passages that he Hermione and Ron used during their school years. 

“Where are we?” asked Draco who held his wand out and casted _Lumos_ the tip of his wand light up.

“Where on the seventh floor corridor. We used these passage almost all the time. It’s how we were able to sneak off at night around the castle. It’s also how we avoided getting into trouble more then we should have.”said Harry 

“Oh. How come I never knew about them?” asked Draco

“You do. I told you about the Map after were dating for a few months remember?” said Harry

“Oh right. How much longer?” asked Draco

“Not far. Were almost there.” said Harry as he turned a corner and stopped in front of the back of a statue.

After a few minutes of listening to make sure the coast was clear. They all stepped out. They were right around the corner of the  Gryffindor Tower. They made there way towards The Fat Lady and nicely asked her to let them in since they didn’t know the password.

“I don’t know. That’s going against every rule in this castle.” said The Fat Lady.

“Please. My son is going to new next year, and I want to give him a tour of the common room.” said Harry

“Oh alright. Just this once next you will need to password. Also don’t tell anyone I did this.” said The Fat Lady as she swung open to let them.

“Thank you so much and your secret is safe with me.” said Harry as he lead the way followed by Draco carrying Michael, Hermione and Ron bringing up the rear. Once inside there were a few students milling about who looked towards the portrait hole seeing who had entered. Some stared opened mouth in awe at who had walked in.

“Ok Michael. This is the Gryffindor common room. It’s where I spent most of my time with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.” said Harry as he walked towards the center of the room. 

“Wow! It’s so big.” said Michael.

“I know. I felt the same way when I was your age. This is were you will probably spend most of your time studying.” said Hermione 

“No he won’t. He could spend it plotting some schemes.” said Ron.

“Not everyone is like you Ronald.” said Hermione

Harry was watching his two friends bicker like old times. He didn’t notice someone tapping his leg.

“Oh hello. Can I help you?” asked Harry to a young first year.

“Hi. I’m a huge fan. Can I have your autograph?” asked The first year

“Sure. What’s your name?” asked Harry

“Kevin.” said the boy

“Well Kevin it’s nice to meet you. This is my son Michael. He’ll be attending Hogwarts next year.” said Harry as he signed the piece of parchment. 

“Nice to meet you.” said Michael as he stuck out his hand

“Bye.” said Kevin before he ran away.

After that little interruption Harry showed Michael around the common room. He was also able to get into one of the dorms and show him around there as well.

“So what do you think?” asked Harry as they made their way to McGongall's office before leaving. 

“I like it. I hope I’m in Gryffindor like you Dad.” said Michael

“Me to. Or you could be in Slytherin like Papa.” said Harry 

“Or Ravenclaw.” said Ron

“Or Hufflepuff.” said Hermione

“Oh. Well Im hoping for Gryffindor.” said Michael

“Well the Sorting Hat dose take your opinion into consideration.” said Harry as they reached the stone Gargoyle.

“Chocolate frogs.” said Draco and the Gargoyle leaped aside and the stairs were revealed. They all climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” said McGonagall

So the group had entered and found McGonagall talking to Shaklebolt. 

“Minister. It’s good to see you.” said Harry

“Same to you. I heard that Michael will be going here next year.” said Kingsley

“That he is. Is everything good for tomorrow?” asked Draco with some concern in his voice.

“Yes. Were still set up for tomorrow. I’ll see you guys then. I must be going Minerva. Enjoy your visitors.” said Kingsley before he left her office.

“Good day Minister.” said McGonagall as Kingsley flooed back to his office.

“Did we interrupt?” asked Harry

“No. We were just finishing. Did you enjoy the tour Michael?” asked McGonagall

“I did. I can’t wait to come here. But not to be rude Miss, But Dad can we go home?” said Michael

“Sure in a little bit. Let me say goodbye.” said Harry

“No need. I can tell he’s tired. Your more then welcome to use my fireplace.” said McGonagall

“Thank you Professor. I’ll send you a owl tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day. Thanks for everything today.” said Harry as he made his way towards the fireplace. 

“Your welcome Harry. Now go home and give this boy a nap.” said McGonagall. 

Harry and the group had said their goodbyes and headed back to Grimmauld Place. 

“It’s been fun. But Ron and I must get home. We’ll see you tomorrow after the meeting.” said Hermione as she hugged everyone.

“Good bye Hermione. It was a real treat seeing you guys today. Be safe.” said Harry as he hugged her and Ron before they left

“Good night mate. See you tomorrow.” said Ron as he followed his wife into the fire and flooed back to there home.

Once they were gone all three were tired and ended up having an early dinner and going to bed. They would need their strength for tomorrow. 


	10. A Day Harry Has Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long. Had school and work and some personal issue. But I'm back. Enjoy.

The next morning was a big day for the Malfory-Potter household. Today was the day that Michael would legally become there son. They had also finally picked a last name for him as well. Harry was the first to wake. He got dressed for the day, and headed downstairs to make coffee and breakfast. Once the cooking and coffee done Harry went up his room to see if Draco was wake.  
“Draco sweetie. Are you awake?” asked Harry as he poked his head into the room and looking at his fiancé.  
“Hrumph.” said Draco as he slowly woke up  
“Come one. Time get to up. We don’t have much time to dilly dally I have coffee and breakfast waiting in the kitchen. I’m going to wake Michael and see if he’s awake.” said Harry as he closed his door and made his way towards Michael’s on the next floor down. Once there he slowly rapped on the door to see if he was up on his own.  
“Come in.” said Michael  
“Morning kiddo. I’m glad your awake. Time for breakfast. I told Papa we don’t have much time. So you better get dressed.” said Harry as he stood at the doorframe  
“Ok daddy. I’ll be down soon.” said Michael as he got up and slowly made his way to his bathroom to shower and get dressed.  
With Michael and Draco up, Harry went down stairs to finish his cup of coffee. When he was about to pour his second cup Michael came down.  
“What’s for breakfast?” asked Michael as he sat down at the table.  
“I made pancakes and scrambled eggs.” said Harry as he made a plate for the little tyke.  
“Looks yummy.” said Michael before he dug in  
As Michael was eating Draco came down dressed in his Sunday best.  
“Good to see your up. Here’s a cup of coffee.” said Harry as he handed Draco his cup and made himself a new one.  
“Morning. When do we leave?” asked Draco as he took a sip of the caffeinated drink.  
“Well we have to be at the court room at 10. So I’m thinking we leave here by 9, incase they change the time or something.” said Harry as he reflected to his own hearing back in his 5th at Hogwarts.  
“Well it’s 8:30. So I saw we hurry up.” said Draco.  
“I agree. Everyone shower?” asked Harry  
“Yes Dad.” said Michael as he finished off his plate  
“I showered last night, so I’m fine, I jus want another cup of coffee before we go.” said Draco as he made his way to the coffee pot. Draco still remembers Harry having to teach him how to use it. It wasn’t a good day for both Draco and the coffee pot.  
“Good. Now go brush your teeth. We’re leaving soon. I’m going into the den to make sure we have all the paperwork together.” said Harry  
“Ok.” said Draco as he sipped his second cup. He still can’t believe that the this little monster is going to be his son soon.  
By 8:30 everyone was ready and standing by the fire place. Harry had the folder full of the papers he would need. Each of them held a hand with Michael, so he doesn’t get lost. Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled Ministry of Magic. Within seconds they where exiting a fireplace into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.  
“Ok where do we go?” asked Draco who couldn’t remember where they were supposed to go. He was more nervous then he thought he would be.  
“I’m not quite sure. Let’s ask at security.” said Harry as he made his way in that general direction anyways.  
“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Wands please?” asked the security guard.  
“Excuse me?” asked Harry who never has to present their wands since they work here.  
“I need your wand sir. It’s protocol for visitors.” said the security guard.  
“No I understand, but you must be new. I never need to present my wand as I work here. I’m just trying to find out where we need to go.” said Harry who was trying to keep calm.  
“I am new. But it’s still protocol.” said the security guard  
Before Harry could argue, Kingsley Shaklebolt came up around the corner.  
“Harry, Draco there you are. I was just coming to get you. Come with me.” said Kingsley as he come up to the security booth  
“But sir. I need there wands.” said the security guard  
“No you don’t. There with me. Plus the both work for the Ministry. This is Harry Potter and his Fiancé Draco Malfory.” said Kingsley  
“Blimey. I’m sorry Mr. Potter. I didn’t recognize you. It won’t happened again. Again I’m terrible sorry.” said the security guard.  
“It’s quite alight. Now I really need to go.” said Harry as he caught with Draco, Michael and Kingsley. Once out of earshot of the booth.  
“What was that about?” asked Harry  
“Oh you mean Kevin? Yeah he’s new. He does that to everyone. Just ignore him if he dose that.” said Kingsley  
“Ok. So where are we going again?” asked Draco  
“Well were going to my office so I can get the rest of the paperwork I need. Did you bring all the papers I left for you?” asked Kingsley  
“I did. There all right here in this folder.” said Harry as he held up the folder for all the see.  
“Good. We still have time, so once were done at my office we can head down to the adoption department.” said Kingsley as they made there way to the elevators.  
Once in there Kingsley selected the floor he wanted and off they went.  
“This is fun.” said Michael as he always loved elevator rides regardless wither there were in the Muggle or Magic world.  
“It is.” said Draco as he smiled down at the little kid who was soon going to be his son.  
“Level 4. Ministry of Magic’s office.” said the witches voice in the elevator  
Once the doors opened all of it’s occupants exited and followed Shaklebolt to his office. Both Harry and Draco knew where they were going. They’ve been down here numerous times. Michael just watching in awe at all the moving portraits. The last time he came down this way he was hiding behind Harry, not really paying any attention. Once they made it to the office, they all sat outside, and waited for Kingsley to come back out with the paper he would need. Harry was hoping the Molly was already here and waiting for them somewhere. When Kingsley came back he saw Harry thinking, and knew what was on his mind as he just received a owl from Molly saying she will be downstairs waiting.  
“Now Harry no need to worry. I know your thinking about Moll Weasley. I just received a owl from her. She should be down the in adoption department waiting for us. Let’s head down there. Maybe if were early we can get seen quicker and faster.  
“Ok let’s go.” said Harry as he grabbed hold of Michael’s hand and Draco grabbed the other.  
Kingsley knew that this will be quick and easy. He can see the love that both Harry and Draco have for this child. He know’s there shouldn’t be any problems with the father. He being a muggle and all, he relinquished his rights. All back in the elevator they made there way to the adoption department which is in the lower levels of the ministry. After a few minutes, they all stepped out and made there way to there destination. When they arrived Harry was bombarded by a hug by Molly Weasley.  
“Harry dear. It’s good to see you.” said Molly as she released Harry and made her way to Draco.  
“It’s good to see you as well.” said Harry  
“Draco, always good to see you as well.” said Molly  
“And it’s good to see you to. Thank you for coming. It means a a lot to Harry and I.” said Draco.  
“Anything for the two of you. I’m always happy to help. I’ve told Harry this a million times, I see as one of my own.” said Molly  
“Hello Mrs. Weasley.” said Michael who was being nice and did like the older women  
“Why hello dear. I almost forgot you where there. Come give me a hug.” said Molly.  
Michael ran and hugged Molly. He viewed her as a grandmother figure.  
“Molly thanks again. I’m going go see if we can get in early since were all here.” said Kingsley’s as he walked to the door and knocked before entering.  
With Kingsley gone they adults had time to catch up as Michael walked around admiring the art on the wall. One particularly portrait caught his eye.  
Harry noticed Michael standing in front of a portrait and went to investigate. When he got closer he noticed that Michael was talking to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.  
“Professor Dumbledore. What are you doing down here?” asked Harry  
“Ah young Mr. Harry. I was a big support of adoption. So natural they had a portrait of me hanging here.” said Dumbledore  
“Well It’s good to see you. I hope Michael wasn’t bothering you.” said Harry  
“Of course not. He was telling me how you and Mr. Malfory are adopting him. Congrats.” said Dumbledore with tears brimming the corners of his eyes.  
Before Harry could respond, Kingsley poked his head out and said that they are ready.  
“Thank you Professor. I have to go now. Come along Michael. It’s time.” said Harry as he grabbed Michael and guided him towards the doors. Michael took once look back and saw that Dumbledore was silently crying.  
Harry followed the rest of the group into the Department of Adoption and took a seat next to Kingsley in front of a big desk.  
“Good Morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfory, and Mrs Weasley.” said Katie  
“Katie? What are you doing here?” asked Draco who questioned his boss.  
“I’m here to decided if you can adopted Michael or not.” said Katie  
“But I thought you where head of the Healers program.” said Draco  
“I am. But I’m also head of adoption. And I took interest in your case. Which is why I left you come in early and will make it quick and easy. All the general fees have been waived. Now who is here as witness?” asked Katie  
“I am.” said Molly Weasley as she stood up.  
“As I.” said Kingsley  
“Good. No need to stand. You both and sit. Now are all the papers in order?” asked Katie  
“They are. You you go.” said Kingsley as he handed Katie the folder.  
“Great. Just give me a bit to review these and I will be right back with my decision.  
Once Katie left. Draco was still shocked  
“Harry did you know?” asked Draco.  
“No. I’m just as shocked as you. Kingsley you must have known.” said Harry  
“I did. And before you yell at me Draco. I was told to keep it a secret. I was under orders. Just because I’m the minster doesn’t mean I can break the rules.  
“Ok. But you owe me.” said Draco who was still shocked but he was happy, because he saw his chances increase 10 fold.  
After a few minutes in her office, Katie came back with her decision.  
“Ok I’ve made my decision. Harry and Draco will you please stand.” said Katie  
Both men looked at each other and did what they were asked.  
“I have granted this adoption to be legalized. You are now the parents of Michael… What is his last name going to be? It was never filled out.” said Katie staring at the two young men  
“Potter. Michael Potter.” said Harry as he began to cry.  
“Good. Michael Potter please stand and meet your new family.” said Katie as she slammed her gavel down.  
Michael was so exited that he nearly knocked over both men.  
“Now I just Molly and Kingsley to sign this paper as witness and your all free to go. You will be sent an official copy by owl in the next few days. Now go home and enjoy being a family. Congratulations.” said Katie as he presented the paper to Molly and Kingsley. Once the paper was signed Katie dismissed everyone. Once they were all in the hall. Dumbledore was still crying but tears of happiness.  
“Harry Draco. Congrats.” said Dumbledore  
“Thank you professor. Do tell McGonagall the good news for us. We’re heading home to celebrate.” said Draco as he picked up his son and carried him to the elevator.  
They all crammed inside it and made there way towards the lobby.  
“Congrats dears. I’d love to stay but I need to get home. Come by this weekend and we can celebrate the good news. I’m sure you guys just want a quiet evening alone.” said Molly as she kissed Harry and Draco on the head and gave Michael a big old hug.  
“Thank you Molly. That will be great. I’ll see if Draco’s family wants to come by, if that is alright with you.” said Harry  
“Of course more the merrier.” said Molly as she made her finally goodbyes and made her way to the nearest fireplace and flooed home.  
“Congrats guys. Go home and enjoy the evening.” said Kingsley  
“Thank you so much for your help. We wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” said Draco as he was clutching his son.  
“Your very welcome. No go home and relax.” said Kingsley as he walked back to his office.  
Harry Draco and their son Michael all headed home for a quiet evening and all them had the best sleep in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. More Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for awhile. But enjoy this chapter

Harry woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He finally has the family he has been dreaming about. He has the best fiancé and a child to look after. He never really guessed he would become a father. But Michael had reminded him of himself when he was young. He didn't want this child to go through what he had. He wanted to give this a child a better life. 

Darco on the other was even more happier. He also got the family that he has been dreaming bout. And maybe one day he can have the Malfoy name resorted to mean something better before his father had besmirched it by working with He Who Must Not Be Named. He was happy to have a son to care for and adore. Someone to pass on his legacy to. Which also gives Draco the idea to keeps his or take Harry's last name. Maybe hyphen them together. Once Harry got out of bed, he headed down stairs to make breakfast for his family. He still can't believe he has a family. Well sort off. He still needs to marry Draco. But he's thinking about doing something small. The idea of eloping did cross his mind, but he wants a real wedding. He wants to share it with his friends and family. Without Harry's knowledge Michael was already up and had attempted to make breakfast for his new fathers. 

"Michael? What are you doing?" Asked Harry as he tried to stifle a laugh 

"I was trying to make breakfast for you and Papa Draco. I wanted to surprise you." Said Michael who was covered in pancake batter. 

"Here, let me help." Said Harry as he took the bowl from Michael and waved his wand and breakfast was finished. 

"There we are. Let's go bring this to Papa Draco, then we will get you all cleaned up. Harry and Michael walked up the main stairs to Harry and Draco's room, and slowly opened the door. Draco was sitting up in bed rubbing away the nights sleepiness from his eyes. 

"Morning sweetie. Michael and I had made you breakfast." Said Harry as he laid the tray of food in front of Draco. 

"Well this looks good." Said Draco 

"I'm glad. I'm going to take Michael and get him clean up. He tried to make it himself when I went down. I stopped him and helped him out. 

With Draco eating Michael and Harry went to Michael's room to clean up and get ready for the day. Once Michael was in the tub, Harry went to his closet and dresser and picked out an outfit. Michael could dress himself, but Harry wants Michael to try this one outfit for the dinner tonight at the Weasleys. 

Once Michael was out of the bathroom and dried off, he went over to the bed where Harry had laid out the outfit. 

"What is this?" Asked Michael 

"It's an outfit I want you to try on. It's for the dinner at the Weasleys." Said Harry as he handed Michael the outfit 

"Ok I'll try it on." Said Michael as he pushed Harry out, so he can change. 

After a while Michael came out looking adorable. 

"Wat do you think?" Asked Harry 

"I like it. I'll wear it." Said Michael as he hugged his father and wonder where Papa Draco was. With Michael dressed, Harry brought him to the sitting room, so Harry can go and checkup Draco. Harry went to their room to find that the shower was going. He so wanted to join in, but he didn't want to start anything. So, with Draco in the shower Harry decided he would pick out what he is wearing and wait for Draco to be finished. After a few minutes Draco emerged wrapped in a towel and a bit shocked to see Harry sitting on the bed. 

"Hello dear, I didn't expect to see you soon. Is Michael showered and dressed?" Asked Draco as he began to dry himself and slip on a pair of underwear. 

"He is. He is in the sitting room playing with his toys. I've been waiting for you to get out, so I can hop in myself." Said Harry as he began to disrobe and get wrapped in a towel. 

With Draco dressed he went downstairs to be with his son. 

"Papa there you are." Said Michael as he ran up to Draco 

"Hey kiddo. What are you doing?" Asked Draco 

"I'm playing with my toys. Where is Dad?" Asked Michael 

"He's in the shower." Said Draco as he bent down and started to play with Michael on the floor. 

Once Harry was done with his shower, he came done and joined Draco and Michael in the sitting room. They didn't need to be at Molly's till 5 so they had the rest of the afternoon to do whatever they wanted. It was a bit too hot out to do anything outside, so Harry had decided to just have a nice relaxing time in the AC. 

"Who's hungry for lunch?" Asked Draco whose stomach began to rumble. 

"I am." Said Harry and Michael together. 

With all three of them hunger, Draco went into the kitchen and made up some sandwiches and brought them out the sitting room. Once lunch was finished, they ended up doing their own thing until it was time to leave. Draco had some potions to catch up on, Harry had some files to go over, and Michael just ended up reading a old textbooks from Hogwarts that was left in the sitting room. 

"Dad can we get a Kneazle?" Asked Michael 

"What made you think of that?" Asked Harry as he looked up from his files, 

"Well, I was looking at them in this book." Said Michael as he handed Harry the old beat up copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. 

"I see you find my old copy of the textbook. We'll see. Having a pet is a lot of work. Who will watch it when you're at Hogwarts, and your Papa and I are at work?" Asked Harry 

"Ok maybe your right." Said Michael a bit disappointed 

"But let me talk to Papa and see what we can go." Said Harry as he ruffled Michael's hair. 

"Ok dad." Said Michael as he went back to playing with his toys and Harry went back to his files. 

After a while Draco had caught up on his work and rejoined his family in the sitting room. Harry was still finished up his work, while Michael had fallen asleep on the floor. 

"Hey Harry, I'm all caught up. Should I wake Michael? I don't want him to be sleepy during the dinner at Molly's." Said Draco as he bent down and kissed Harry's cheek. 

"No, let him sleep a bit more. We can wake him up an hour before we leave. Now this is done, and I can send it to the Ministry." Said Harry as he finished up his case work. 

Harry and Draco then moved over to the couch to cuddle and reflect on where their lives had brought them. They were both happy to have a child. And were soon to be married. Harry has been thinking of moving up the wedding, and just making it to a few close friends and family. But he hasn't had a chance to ask Draco this. I guess now is the perfect time to do it. 

"Hey Draco, I've been thinking about our wedding." Said Harry 

"Oh? What about?" Asked Draco as he sat up and turned to look at his fiancé 

"I was thinking about moving the wedding to a month from now. I know we haven't picked a date yet, but I don't want to wait any longer then we need to. We've already adopted Michael. That went better than I had hoped. Plus, I just want to limit it to a few close friends and family." Said Harry hopping that Draco would agree. 

"I think that your right. I don't want a fancy shmancy wedding. I just want to be surrounded by the ones that I love. It's the perfect idea. When are thinking about having it?" Said Draco 

"A month from today's date, which would be August 28th." Said Harry 

"That’s works for me." Said Draco as he hugged his soon to be husband 

When Draco and Harry were done talking, they had decided it was time to wake Michael up before it got too late. Once he was up they could have a late afternoon tea, before going over to Molly's. Harry figured to go over early in case she would need any help with cooking. 

"Michael time to wake up. We're going to have some tea and then head to Aunt Molly's for dinner." Said Draco as he shook Michael awake. 

Michael awoke after a few minutes. 

"What time is it?" Asked Michael as he whipped the sleepiness from his eyes. 

"It's almost 3. We are going to have some tea then head to Aunt Molly's a little early." Said Draco as he picked up Michael and brought him to the kitchen. 

"OK. But why are we leaving early." Asked Michael 

"Just in case she needs any help with cooking or anything else. Now come on, the tea is getting cold and Dad is waiting for us." Said Draco as they entered the kitchen and Draco had sat Michael down at the kitchen table. 

"Afternoon sleepy head. Haave a good nap?" Asked Harry as he poured tea into 3 different cups. 

"I did. Wish I could sleep more." Said Michael as he took a sip of the tea 

"I know. But I want to leave soon. Plus, we have good news to share with everyone tonight." Said Harry as he to take a sip of his tea. 

"What news?" Asked Michael 

"You will need to wait and see. Now finish your tea. We're leaving soon" Said Draco 

When all the tea was drunken, or close to being gone and was cleared away. Harry, Draco, and Michael all went to the back porch where is was private enough to apparate out. 

"Ok grab my hand." Said Draco to Michael once they stepped outside and were ready to go. 

"Ok Papa." Said Michael as he took hold of Draco's hand. 

Once he had his hand Draco had apparated off to Molly's with Harry close behind. Luckily they only had a short walk to the front of the house. 

"We're here. Who wants to knock?" Asked Harry. 

"I do." Said Michael as he ran up to the door and knocked on quickly. 

Molly, being in the kitchen prepping dinner, was wondering who could be knocking on her door this early. So, she stopped what she was doing, dried her hands on a kitchen towel, and made her way over to her front door. She was surprised to see her favorite people. 

"Hello dears. I wasn't expecting you till later. Please come in." Said Molly as she moved out of the way and let her guests in. 

"We figured you may need some help getting dinner ready for tonight." said Harry 

"Well you thought correctly. Arthur had to run to the office, so you guys came at the right moment." Said Molly 

"What can we do?" Asked Draco 

"Michael can set the table, Draco you can head out to the garden, and get some fresh carrots, cucumbers, a head of lettuce for the salad. And Harry you can help me prep dinner." Said Molly. Once the orders were given, everybody got to work. Michael had the table set within 10 minutes. Draco had come back in 5 with all the fresh ingredients for the salad. 

"What are we making?" Asked Harry 

"I decided to make a roasted chicken, with mashed potatoes, carrots and green beans. And for dessert my famous homemade apple pie." Said Molly as she handed Harry the carrot peeler and carrots. 

"Sounds really good. When is everyone else supposed to get here?" Asked Draco as he sat down the salad ingredients. 

"At 5 sharp. So, within the hour. Good thing you three came along." Said Molly. 

"It is. Because it's about 4:00 already. How long does the chicken take?" Asked Harry 

"The main course will be done by 5, and the pie should be ready by the time we get to dessert time. Now let's stop talking and get to cooking. People will be arriving soon." Said Molly as she once again handed out her orders. Draco made the salad, while Harry cooked the veggies and Molly did the chicken. Michael could hang out in the living room and read some of the books that Molly had lying around. 

With dinner almost done some of the dinner guests had arrived early. Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive, then Remus and Tonks came next. Pretty soon the whole Weasley clan was there minus there kids. Molly just wanted an adult only dinner except for Michael. Once dinner was done, everyone had sat down and began to eat. But it was interrupted by Molly who wanted to make a toast. 

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?" Asked Molly as she clinked away at her glass. 

Everyone had stopped eating. Well almost everyone, Ron was still piling his mouth with food before Hermione had to slap the back of his head. 

"Thank you. Now I gathered you all here, to celebrate the adoption of Michael by Harry and Draco. May your life be filled with joy and happiness. I wish nothing bet the best for you guys." Said Molly 

"CHEERS!!" Rang out from everyone around the table. With it quieting down, Harry had gotten up and say thank you and to also share his good news. 

"Thank you all for coming. This means a lot to Draco and Michael and I. As you all know, Draco and I are engaged to be married next year. We've deiced to move the wedding up to next month August 28th." Said Harry


	12. Surprise Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry get's a surprising letter

After the announcement and more food, everyone had gathered in the living room, to relax and talk more about the upcoming wedding.    
“Now why have you decided to move the wedding up?” asked Molly as she was sitting in her chair knitting a blanket.    
“Well, we didn’t want to wait any longer. So why not.” said Draco as he was curled around Harry on the couch.    
“Makes sense I guess. Arthur and I married early. But that was during the First Wizarding War. We didn’t know if we would be alive the next day.” said Molly as she continued to knit her blanket.  
“Of course, that is understand able.” said Harry as he he leaned more into Draco.  
“But I’m glad we won’t need to wait along time. And we can have it here.” said Molly  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”said Harry  
“Don’t be silly. Of course you can. You’ll save money, plus Bill and Flure’s wedding was held here.” said Molly  
“Thanks Molly.” said Harry  
“Not a problem. Now I suggest you guys head home. It looks like someone is tuckered out.” said Molly as she motioned to where Michael was sitting, well now sleeping  
Draco scooped up his son and bid farewell to everyone before apperating to his home.  
“Thanks again for dinner Molly. It was very good.” said Harry before he walked out the door.  
“Your very welcome.” said Molly as she closed the door behind her.  
Harry had apperated to his home. He walked in just as Draco was walking down the stairs.  
“Michael is tucked in. He was pretty tired.” said Draco as he went to kiss Harry.  
“I bet he was.” said Harry as he returned the kiss and grabbed Draco’s hips to pull him closer.  
Draco licked Harry’s lip asking for entrance and was granted it when Harry parted his lips and let Draco’s tongue slide in. Both tongues were fighting for dominance, but Harry pulled back before it became to heated.   
“Merlin’s beard Harry. You haven’t kissed me like in awhile.” said Draco trying to catch his breath  
“I know.” said Harry as he to was trying to catch his breathe.   
Both men had made there way to the siting room and cuddled on the couch till it was time to go to bed.   
“I still can’t believe were getting married in a month. It doesn’t seem real.” said Draco as he slipped on his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed.   
“I know. But I’m glad it’s happening. I’ve been waiting for this for awhile.” said Harry  
“What do you mean?” asked Draco.  
“Having a family. Adopting Michael was a piece of cake. But getting to marry you is the tip of the iceberg. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” said Harry as he turned off the lamps with his wand, and settled into bed. Harry knew Draco had moved down because he could feel his arm wrap around him.  
“Me either Harry. Me either.” said Draco before he slipped into a blissful sleep. 

***

Harry woke first. He doesn’t know why, but he dose. And when he dose, he’s wrapped up in Draco. So he slowly removes himself, and quietly leaves the room.  
Once out Harry heads down the stairs to start the coffee pot. When he gets there he finds a letter addressed to him from his Aunt Petunia.  
‘Odd’ Harry thought. Why would she be sending me a letter, and by owl post none the less. So Harry made his cup and took the letter and opened it.  
Dear Harry,  
I hope this finds you well. I just wanted to see how the child is doing. I made suer Vernon didn’t know you were there. He doesn’t really know much to begin with. But I want to meet. I owe you that much, after the way we treated you all those years ago. I hope to hear from you soon.”  
Aunt Petunia.   
Harry was a bit confused as to why she cared. But Harry being who he was, was going to give her a second chance. He scribbled a quick reply saying he was free this afternoon, and he can come by the house. Once done he attached the letter to Hedwig, who gladly took off.   
After a hour, Draco had finally woken up to an empty bed. He hated that. But he figured Harry was downstairs somewhere. Draco had gotten up stretched and went in search of his fiancé. Draco first went to the kitchen to made himself some coffee. He then found Harry in the sitting room.  
“Morning Harry.” said Draco as he kissed Harry  
“Morning Draco.” said Harry   
“Whats wrong?” said Draco as he sat down  
“My Aunt Petunia, sent me a letter. She wants to meet. I told her I was free this afternoon.” said Harry   
“Are you mental? After they way she treated you.” said Draco  
“I know. I know. But she said she can explain why she was like that,” said Harry as he leaned into Draco looking for support  
Sensing that Harry needed him Draco dialed back his bitterness towards Harry’s Muggle relatives.  
“Ok, go and see what she has to say. I’ll watch Michael today. Who knows, I may see if Aunt Andromeda and Teddy can come over.” said Draco   
“That would be a good idea. And thanks, for understanding. I love you so much.” said Harry as he kissed Draco on his cheek  
“And I love you to.” said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Harry.  
Both of the had been sitting there when Michael had finally woken up and found them looking for food.   
“Morning sleepy head. Want some breakfast?” asked Harry  
Michael still waking up nodded his head.  
Harry got up and followed Michael into the kitchen. Harry still couldn’t believe that this little guy was know his son. Harry has grabbed a bowl and cereal from the pantry and set them down and summoned the milk from the fridge.   
“Here you go.” said Harry as he sat the bowl down in front of Michael  
“Thanks Dad.” said Michael before he took a spoonful to his mouth.  
“Your welcome.” said Harry as he ruffled his son’s hair. Harry then went to find Draco and found him still in the sitting room going over some potions notes.   
“I’m going to jump into the shower and get ready. Michael’s in the kitchen eating.” said Harry  
“Ok.” said Draco without looking up from his notes.  
Harry just smiled and walked away. He knew better to disturb Draco when he as reviewing his work, but he wanted to keep him in the loop.  
Once upstairs, Harry quickly undressed, and jumped into the shower. He quickly showered and dried off to find a letter on his bed from his Aunt.   
‘Draco must have brought this up.’ Harry thought. He opened the letter and was told to come by at noon. Harry dressed and made his way back downstairs to the sitting room to where he could hear Michael playing. Harry took his seat by Draco, and watched as Michael played with his toys.  
“I got the letter.” said Harry  
“Good I’m glad. I was tempted to open it.” said Draco as he turned to look at Harry.  
“You could have, I wouldn’t have mind.” said Harry   
“I know. But still.” said Draco.  
“Dose Michael know?” asked Harry  
“Know what dad?” said Michael  
“I’m going to your great Aunt Petunia’s house latter. Your going to stay here with Papa.” said Harry  
“Do I have to?” asked Michael  
“Yes. Aunt Andromeda and Teddy are coming over for lunch.” said Draco  
“Yeah.” said Michal happy again.  
Once 11:50 came Harry knew it was time to leave and wait. He went upstairs to get his invisibility cloak.  
“Is that necessary?” asked Draco   
“Yes. I want to make sure Vernon is gone and easily hide incase he comes back early.” said Harry.  
“Ok well be safe. I will see you soon.” said Draco   
“I will. I love you.” said Harry  
“I love you to.” said Draco


	13. A surprise gift.

Harry had arrived at 4 Privet Drive. He hasn’t been back here since he was escaping from Voldemort. Harry didn’t really know why he was here. He hated his mother’s sister and family. Although he is on good terms with Dudley. But his Aunt and Uncle, were never kind to him. So here we are, Harry is walking to the front door and rang the doorbell.

“Hello Harry. I didn’t expect you to come by. I thought you didn’t want anything to do with us.” said Petunia.

“I don’t but I’m willing to change that. Michael is doing good, and me and my soon to be husband had adopted him.” said Harry as he followed Petunia, into the living room. 

“That’s good. Would you like some tea?” asked Petunia.

“I’d like some. Let me get it.” said Harry as he pulled out his wand.

“Oh no. I’ll do it. your the guest.” said Petunia.

“I know. But I can have it ready in only a flick of my wrist now.” said Harry as he waved his wand, and in the next second a steaming pot of tea and two teacups appeared out of thin air. 

“Well thank you.” said Petunia as she took a cup and sipped it.

“Your welcome. Now what would you like to know?” said Harry as he to sipped his tea

“How have you been? I know we weren’t the best, and I do apologize. I just wish I was nicer. But Vernon got the best of me.” said Petunia who started to tear up.

“Oh Aunt Petunia. I know you meant well. But I was your sister’s son. You of all people should have treated me better. But I forgive you. Look at me and Dudley. We’re on speaking terms, or at least Christmas card terms.” said Harry as he got up and moved closer to his Aunt.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I can’t speak for Vernon. Look I wanna give you something.” said Petunia as she reached around, and pulled out a photo of her, Lily, and their parents. 

“What is it?” asked Harry as he took the picture.

“It’s a picture of me, your mother and you're grandparents.” said Petunia 

“I love it. I’ll hang it somewhere special.” said Harry

“I’m glad. I wanted to give it to you years ago, but you never left a forwarding address.” said Petunia.

“I’m sorry. Next time I’ll send Hedwig. She knows how to get here.” said Harry

“Good. Now I don’t want to be rude, but you need to leave before your Uncle comes back. He doesn’t know I contacted you.” said Petunia. 

“I know. If you want to do this again, you know how to reach me.” said Harry. 

“Sneak out the back and and around the front, incase he comes home early. Harry again I’m sorry.” said Petunia as she rushed Harry out of the house.

“I know you are. We’ll do this soon.” said Harry as he turned the corner and was on the side of the house before he apperated home. Once he was home he went to find where Draco was.

“Hello? Anyone home?” asked Harry

“In the kitchen.” said Andromeda

Harry had followed the voice

“Hello Andromeda. I didn’t realize you would still be here.” said Harry as he went to hug her. 

“It’s alright Harry. I wanted to see you before I go. Draco said you went to your Aunt and Uncle house. How did that go?” asked Andromeda 

“It went ok. Where is Draco?” asked Harry

“He is taking a nap with Michael. Like I said I wanted to see you. I’m glad it went well. What’s that?” asked Andromeda as she eyed the picture in Harry’s hand 

“Oh this is a picture of my Aunt, mom, and my grandparents.” said Harry as he showed her the picture

“That was nice. Where are you going to put it?” asked Andromeda 

“I’m not sure. I was thinking about about the mantel in the living room.” Said Harry.

“That’s a good place. Then everyone can see it.” said Andromeda 

Harry made his way towards the living room with Andromeda right behind him. He found Draco sleeping on the couch with Michael in his arms. Harry pulled the blanket around them.

“They look so peacefully.” said Harry 

“They do. Teddy should be around here somewhere.” said Andromeda 

But before she could look Harry had spotted him laying next to the couch. Harry quietly set the picture on the mantel and slowly made his way out of the living room.

“Anyways Harry I should go. Let me wake Teddy and we will get out of your hair.” said Andromeda, but before she could head back into the living room to get her grandchild Harry stoped her.

“Why not let him spend the night. No need to wake him. Plus I’m sure Michael would like that. And it will give you a night to yourself.” said Harry.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.” said Andromeda

“It’s not a problem. And teddy is always welcome to stay here. He has his own bedroom don’t forget.” said Harry 

“If you say so. Thanks again. I’ll be back tomorrow to collect him.” Said Andromeda 

“Nonsense. We can drop him off.” said Harry as he walked back to the kitchen to see Andromeda off. 

“Ok then it’s settled. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening Harry.” said Andromeda before she left the home by floo.

With Andromeda gone, Harry went and made himself a nice cup of tea and went back into the living room. When he got back into the living room Draco was awake.

“Hey sweetie.” said Harry 

“Hello. How’d it go at your aunt’s?” asked Draco as he slowly removed himself from Michael’s grip

“It went well. She gave me a picture of her, my mom and grandparents. I put it on the mantel. Also Teddy is spending the night.” said Harry as he brought Draco to the mantel. 

“She was a pretty.” said Draco 

“Mhm. This must have been during her last year at Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia looks like she has a forced smile on. She always did growing up.” said Harry

“It dose. But your grandparents look really happy.” Said Draco as he wrapped an arm around his fiancè. 

“They sure do.” said Harry as he led Draco into the kitchen to start dinner.


	14. Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short chapter. But I'm getting over being sick. Hope You enjoy

Draco was the first to was the first to wake up. So he went downstairs to make some coffee. He still remembers trying to figure out how muggle appliances work when he first moved in with Harry. After pouring himself a cup of coffee he went down to his office to find a letter from his mother.

“Dear Draco,   
How are you? I was wondering if you would like to have a spot of tea with me sometime soon. It is lonely here sometimes without you. Please send a owl back with your reply.  
Love, Mother”

Draco was happy to receive a letter from his mother. He doses miss her at times. But he was happy that she had divorced his father. She was still adjusting but she was happy now. So of course Draco replied yes with a date for this weekend. Once he sent Hedwig off. He decided to check on things for work since he goes back on Monday. With everything in order, Draco made his way back into the kitchen for another cup. He found Michael there trying to get a box of cereal down. 

“Need some help there?” said Draco

“Yes please.” Said Michael as he sat down and waited

Draco went to the cabinet and took out the box of cheerios Michael was trying to get.

“Here you go. Where is Teddy?” asked Draco

“In the bathroom showering.” Said Michael as he poured some into a bowl and then milk and began to eat.

Draco poured himself a cup and turned around to fin Teddy in the kitchen dressed for the day already

“Morning Teddy.” Said Draco

“Morning cousin Draco.” Said Teddy as he reached for the box of cereal 

As Draco watched the two children eat, he couldn’t believe that they would be attending Hogwarts next year. He couldn’t wait to see them off on the Hogwarts Express. Draco was so lost in his mind that h didn’t see Harry standing in front of him trying to get his attention.

“Hello? Earth to Draco.” Said Harry

“Hmm? Sorry dear. I didn’t see you come in. I was so lost in my thoughts.” Said Draco

“About what?” asked Harry

“The kids going to Hogwarts next year.” Said Draco.

“Yeah I can’t wait. Also I’m bringing Teddy back to Andromeda’s this morning want to come?” asked Harry

“No. I’m waiting for an owl from my mother.” Said Draco

“Oh? What did she want?” asked Harry 

“She wants to have tea and possible catch up.” Said Draco

“That’s good. When?” asked Harry

“I said this weekend is fine. Then I head back to work Monday.” Said Draco

“Then we need to find someone to watch Michael. I go back as well. I’ll ask Andromeda when I go she her, and if she can’t I’ll ask Molly.” Said Harry as she began to write a note and look for Hedwig.

“She’s out delivering my message.” Said Draco

“Oh. Well I’m going to grab Teddy. Can you send this to Molly when she gets back? Teddy come on.” Said Harry

Draco nodded

“Where to?” asked Teddy as he finished his breakfast

“I’m taking you back home.” Said Harry

“Can I come?” asked Michael

“Sure.” Said Harry as he pulled on his jacket

Both boys and Harry went to the front door and left it to apparate outside. Like clockwork Hedwig was back with a note.

“Thanks Hedwig Up for another delivery?” asked Draco

Hedwig chirped and stuck out her leg.

“Good girl. You’ll have a nice snack waiting for you when you get back.” Said Draco as Hedwig flew out the window and off towards the Burrow

“Draco,  
This weekend is fine. I’ll see you this tomorrow at 1”   
Mom”

Draco was happy. He went to the calendar and wrote in 1pm tea with mom. After that Harry and Michael had returned. 

“Hey Boys.” Said Draco

“Hey Papa.” Said Michael as he went and hugged him.

“How is Aunt Dora.” Said Draco

“She’s fine. She says thanks for the night off and she can’t take Michael. Any news from Molly?” said Harry as he came and kissed Draco on the cheek

Before Draco could answer Hedwig had flown in and dropped a letter onto the table before heading to her cage where Draco had left a rat. 

Harry picked up the note from Molly

“Dear Harry,  
I’d be happy to watch Michael, just swing by here before going to work. I’ll see you guys then.  
Love Molly”

“That’s settled. Molly can take him while we both work.” Said Harry

“That’s good. Michael you’re going to Mrs. Weasley house on Monday while me and your Dad head to work ok.” Said Draco

“Ok. What’s for dinner?” asked Michael

“I’m not sure. Plus, is too early to think about dinner.” Said Harry

It was a lazy Friday in 12 Grimwald Place. Harry had some papers to catch up, Michael went to his room and played and Draco had some work to attended to. No one really saw each other till lunch time when Harry ordered in a pizza and called everyone into the kitchen. 

“Lunch time. I ordered a pizza.” Said Harry 

Draco and Michael both came into the kitchen looking really hungry.

“I can’t wait. These papers are so ridicules. People really need to start being more careful around Muggle things. Half of the files I had to send to Arthur’s department.” Said Draco as he grabbed a slice.

“I know what you mean. Some of the cases I have a the same. Most of it is just petty crimes. I don’t know why they need an Auror to look it over.” Said Harry as he took to slices one for him and one Michael 

“This looks good.” Said Michael as he took the slice from Harry and wolfed it down

“Slow down. You’re going to choke.” Said Draco chuckling a bit

“Sorry. I’m just really hungry.” Said Michael

With Lunch over with they all went back to what they were during till dinner which was leftover pizza from lunch. Once finished with dinner everyone had retreated to their rooms for the night.


End file.
